You, Me, and Them
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata's twins are sent back to the past for thirty days. Sasuke finds his children trying to play matchmaker for their parents, accidentally poisoning their mother, and intent on driving him insane. Despite evil in laws, puppy requests, a clueless hokage, angsty pasts, and step dad candidates, their future is looking pretty bright.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd punch myself for the way it ended.

"I don't want to buy whatever you're selling," Sasuke yelled at the insistent knocking on his front door, "Go away."

"There's a delivery for Sasuke Uchiha," a tiny voice said from the front door, "Please open the door."

"Leave it on my doorstep and then get lost," he was really starting to get annoyed at his fangirls' attempts to get his attention.

"There's two packages! You have to open the door! You j-j-just gotta," another meek voice was heard from behind the door.

They surely didn't sound like his fan girls.

A shirtless Sasuke grabbed a shirt and slipped it on angrily. The Uchiha avenger practically stomped towards his front door. He opened the door and looked around to find nothing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to immediately slam his door shut.

A small foot stood between his door frame and door. Sasuke's head weighed down to see his two midget visitors. Two blue haired kids stood there looking at him in awe. One had long blue hair spilled all over his face with thick glasses. The other had his dark spiky hair that looked a little too familiar for Sasuke's taste. They both had backpacks on and a kunai was sticking out of one's backpack.

"Wow, you look even scarier than what I remember," the one with glasses fumbled with his fingers.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the two children in front of his door step, "What do you guys want?"

"Y-y-y-you don't recognize us?"

The one with spiky hair hit him upside the head, "Of course not! We haven't even been born yet, Itachi!"

"You were named Itachi? What a waste," Sasuke grit his teeth, "Get to the point."

The more rambunctious of the two face palmed himself, "This buffoon is Itachi and I'm Neji. This is going to sound weird but we're your sons."

"Oh, right."

He attempted to slam his front door again. The one with glasses quickly used his hand as a door stop.

Sasuke's eyes widened before settling into their regular glare. Sasuke leaned down and pulled out the kunai that was sticking out of Itachi's backpack, "These aren't for kids. Go play your little prank on somebody who'll think your act is funny."

Neji scoffed, "Prank? This is a life or death situation."

"Tell Naruto next time he sends you guys to mess with me, I'll be sending your corpses back to him. Now scram," he screamed at the two kiddos still staring up at him like he was a superhero.

"Give him the letter," Neji nudged his brother.

"I told you that I don't know where it is! Can't you just listen for a second, dad?" Itachi begged with a pout, "Please!"

Sasuke faked a serene smile and picked up the two blue haired children by their shirts. He ushered them out of his door way with the two pranksters in his hands. Sasuke dropped them a couple feet away from his house and dusted his hands. Itachi was touching the ground as he looked for his glasses.

Neji picked up his brother's glasses and carefully put them on his face, "Oh, you're going to be in so much trouble when we tell mom!"

Sasuke opened his window and made a shooing motion with his hand, "Tell her I said good luck finding your real father. And while you're at it, tell Naruto I'm gonna kick his ass next time he tries his silly antics on me."

"M-maybe Uncle Naruto will believe us."

Neji let out an exasperated sigh, "If that was dad's reaction, I'm scared to see mom's."

The lone avenger shut his window loudly but still peered through the binds. Itachi dusted himself off as Neji helped him up. They held hands as they ran off. Sasuke noted that they were running towards the hokage tower. He shook his head in disbelief. Whatever trick Naruto used to make them look like Sasuke worked a little too well.

He pondered on what types of poison to slip into Naruto's ramen for revenge.

It was not going to be a peaceful day off after all. The last of the Uchiha woke up to more excessive knocking in the dead of night. Sasuke peered out of his bedroom window to see the hokage with two miniature figures on either side.

This prank was going too far.

"Open up, Sasuke! You heartless bastard! Uh, pretend you guys didn't hear that word."

Itachi made a zipping motion on his lips and Neji threw away the imaginary key to his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and slipped back into bed.

"Sasuke, I know you're in there! We have to talk! It's an emergency," the three of them started to bang on his door, "You're setting a terrible example for my nephews!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "They're almost half annoying as you are. You have a bigger chance of being their dad."

"I heard that! I can't believe you placed seals on your door! Open up!"

Sasuke groaned and stood up again. He made his way down the stairs and towards his erupting front door. Sasuke ripped the seal off his door and opened the door. His eyebrow raised as his three visitors continued to bang the ghost of his door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What the hell do you want? I didn't laugh at your stupid prank, Naruto. Now you're just being plain annoying."

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and made his way into the barely used living room. The blond haired man took off his hokage hat and robes. He flopped down on the couch with Sasuke's dismay. The two mysterious kids made their way past Sasuke's legs and onto Sasuke's couch along with Naruto.

"I've literally spent all day with Itachi and Neji. Their story is incredible," Naruto inquired as he stood up and made his way into his second home A.K.A Sasuke's kitchen.

Sasuke slammed his front door. It was going to be a long night. He leaned against the door and got into an intense staring contest with Neji, "Get to the point. Do you need me to find these rotten kids' parents or something?"

"Like father, like sons," Neji rudely retorted.

Sasuke made a threatening motion with his two fingers and eyes towards Neji, "Who are these kids anyways?"

Naruto began to make himself some ramen using Sasuke's belongings, "Itachi, show him your shirt."

Itachi turned around and picked up his hair to reveal an Uchiha emblem on his shirt. Neji crossed his arms as if he was waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So the kid knows how to sow a fake crest on a shirt? Big whoop."

"They're your kids from the future. I told you guys that you'd need more evidence," Naruto spoke with such confidence, "There's no doubt in my mind that these children belong to you."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "That is literally impossible in so many ways."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the twin boys, "They know things."

Sasuke faked a gasp and performed an over exaggerated sarcastic clap, "They have brains? No way! They must be my children that I have no recollection of. How old are you boys?"

"Seven," they said in unison.

"Naruto, do the math. I'm twenty. I wasn't having sex when I was thirteen. I barely knew what was going on with my body changing back then," the avenger insisted.

Itachi scratched his long locks in confusion, "What the heck is a sex?"

"Whatever story they've concocted is just a figure of their imagination. This is simply ridicul-"

Neji had an evil smile plastered on his face, "Your first kiss was with Uncle Naruto, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "That was an accident and it didn't count! Who told you about that, brat?"

"Mommy did," Itachi intercepted.

"I told you that they know things," Naruto clutched his microwaved ramen tighter and cringed, "They know things."

Sasuke shook his head, "This is impossible."

"Your favorite food is diced tomatoes with a lot of salt."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "How in the hell did you know that, brat?"

"Mommy makes it for you all the time before your anbu missions," Itachi began fumbling with his chubby fingers once again.

Naruto slurped on his ramen as he returned to the living room, "Who's your mother anyway? I haven't ever seen your father even glance at the opposite gender."

Sasuke threw his best friend a dirty look and rolled his eyes, "What's your mom's name?"

"Mom," Neji replied as if it was the stupidest question ever asked, "Duh!"

Sasuke face palmed himself, "Let's just give these kids to the orphanage. They'll know what to do with them."

Neji stood in front of his brother, "Dad! Stop it! You're scaring Itachi."

"First things first, you guys are going to have to stop calling me your dad. It's creepy and unsettling!"

"But you're our dad and we love you," Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke boasted a loud laugh, "This is definitely a hoax! What does your mother even look like or do you not know that too?"

"She's the most beautiful girl in this whole wide world. She has short hair. Mom has white eyes and she's also a princess."

Sasuke held the bridge of his nose, "That helps nothing. What is she really like?"

"But she's really a princess!"

"Yeah and I'm a magical fairy," Sasuke sighed in his seat, "Do you know where she lives? I'll bring you guys back to your mom so I can be left alone."

Neji shrugged, "She lives here."

Sasuke shared a certain look with Naruto, "Alright, you almost had me going but nope. This is definitely a joke."

Itachi shook his head, "She lives here in the future. Her family shunned her when she fell in love with you."

"You always tell me that you were a bad man until you met mommy. I didn't believe it until now," Neji said with disappointment, "This house is mine! I know you don't like sweet stuff and there's a secret compartment in Uncle Itachi's room that leads to yours."

"You used to sneak in through there to see his cool ninja stuff!"

Sasuke ignored his heart beat that was racing a little faster than normal, "How do you brats know this? Did you sneak into my house?!"

"You told us," the twins simultaneously said.

"They know things," Naruto stopped slurping on his ramen for a second, "They know everything besides who their mother is."

Sasuke scrutinized the two children in his living room, "Tell me something that no one else in the world would know besides my children."

Itachi and Neji looked at each other and blinked. They smiled and nodded at each other as they both pulled out matching necklaces. Sasuke's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"This is Uncle Itachi's necklace that he gave you when he died," Neji showed it off proudly, "This is your most precious thing besides us and mom."

"You broke it and made it into two for us," Itachi hid his necklace under his shirt again.

Sasuke took a big breathe in and let it out quickly. He immediately stood up and ran upstairs to Itachi's untouched room. He ransacked one of the dusty drawers and found the still put together necklace. Sasuke squeezed it and ran downstairs. Itachi gulped and grabbed Neji's shirt as Sasuke closed in on them.

Sasuke carefully brought the full necklace closer to Neji's miniature one. They were practically identical besides the sizes. Sasuke gulped and slipped on his brother's necklace. He stumbled on his couch and just stared intently at his two sons.

Naruto put the empty ramen cup on the table, "Don't say I didn't tell you so. They know our entire life stories! Show your bastard of a father the picture."

"The letter we were supposed to give you had more proof but Itachi lost it," Neji said exasperated.

"I did not!"

Itachi pulled a folded picture out of his pocket. He presented it to Sasuke and then ran behind his brother again. Sasuke twitched at the picture in his hands. Naruto was there with a blonde haired girl with long hair. She definitely had Sakura's eyes. On either sides of the girl were the twin boys smiling widely. The hokage had the three of them in a wide hug. Naruto's hair was much shorter and a wedding band was on his finger. The blond idiot looked like he had aged just a bit.

"That's me and Sakura's daughter! Her name is Hikari. This is a picture from the future!"

Sasuke scoffed, "They obviously edited this. Don't give in to their antics."

"Just have an open mind! They told me about how I got with Sakura. I tested their story out and boom! I have a date with Sakura tomorrow."

"Let's say...hypothetically..if you were my sons from the future, how'd you get here?"

"Itachi and I have two bloodline limits. Mom said bad people were trying to take our eyes from us," Neji explained to the much younger version of his father.

"You and mom performed a super powerful jutsu and sent us back in time to protect us. She said to find you and mom from this time to hide us for a month."

"Mom has amazing chakra and when you guys combine together, you're like superheroes!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "That sounds ridiculous! I think I'd believe that you two were village assassins over that dumb story. Just try to kill me now instead of feeding me this ridiculous story."

"He's in denial! Don't take it personal, kids," the hokage glared at his childhood friend, "Sasuke's not used to having a family. Take responsibility! Be a man!"

"Take responsibility over some kids who I don't even remember making? You're out of your mind!"

"It's the truth! Ask us anything!"

"I thought the necklace was enough proof," Itachi slapped his cheeks in disappointment.

"I'm going to need a lot more proof. When's my birthday?"

"July twenty third. Mom throws you a surprise party every year," Neji answered his father's questions with no hesitation, "You pretend to be surprised each time just to make her happy."

"What's my favorite thing to do?"

"Visit Uncle Itachi's grave and flick our foreheads!"

"And you're always kissing mommy even though we hate it," Itachi added.

"What's my mask in the anbu?"

"A wolf."

"What do I sleep with in my bed?"

"Your two swords!"

"And mommy!"

"Which one of you is more like me?"

"I am! Itachi's such a mama's boy!"

"Am not! I'm telling mom you said that when we go back to the future!"

Sasuke was getting nervous now, "What makes me happy?"

"We do!"

Sasuke pointed at them, "Ha! Trick question! Nothing makes me happy. You guys were trained well, I'll give you that."

Neji rolled his onyx eyes, "Fine! This is your last chance to believe us before we go look for mom."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sasuke mocked with a yawn.

"Our mom threats always work on dad but he hasn't even fallen in love with her yet! He's still the mean guy he was before they met," Itachi sighed, "Show daddy what you can do, big brother!"

Neji smirked at his brother and made hand signals that Sasuke knew too well, "Sharingan!"

Neji opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan in his eyes, "You taught me this dad. It's in my eyes because of you."

"No one ever believes me," Naruto mumbled to himself, "They're yours."

Sasuke shook his throbbing head, "I know. I know. They had me at the necklace."

Itachi and Neji high fived each other with satisfaction. Sasuke glared at them and rolled his eyes, "They look a little too happy to be my sons but whatever. What happens now?"

Itachi shrugged, "We thought y-you would know."

Sasuke's neck twisted towards his best friend, "How do I send them back to the future?"

Naruto put his hands up in innocence, "Don't look at me. You were the one that didn't pull out! You were the one that performed the time travel jutsu!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Okay. Naruto is obviously going to be of little to no help. When will it be safe for you guys to go back?"

"One month," Itachi answered.

"Okay. That's not that bad," Sasuke continued to analyze the bizarre situation, "Where will you two be staying until the month is up?"

Naruto threw his empty cup of ramen at Sasuke's head, "They will obviously be staying here! Be the father we never had the chance to experience. Take responsibility!"

Sasuke stared at the two young kids. Itachi had thick glasses that prevented any eye contact. Neji was too overly cocky with Sasuke. (A trait he most likely got from him.) He knew Neji would be twice as annoying as Naruto was as a kid. Itachi stuck a finger up his nose and went digging for gold.

Sasuke cringed and shook his head, "I don't know anything about taking care of little boys. Can't their mom take them?"

"We don't even know where mom is. Trust me...If we knew where mom was, we'd be with her instead," Neji exclaimed with his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, you are so going to be grounded in twenty years! I'm going to remember that."

Naruto began to pace around the living room, "Do you guys remember what your mom looks like? Maybe we can find her and she can take them in for the meanwhile."

"But this is our house," Itachi whined, "I've never lived anywhere else!"

"What does your mom look like?"

"An angel," Itachi excitedly replied with content, "She's the most beautiful woman in the world. You can't miss her!"

"There's no way she deserves a mean goblin like dad but here we are anyways," Neji calmly said as he deactivated his sharingan.

"Itachi, you're officially my favorite son," Sasuke coldly shot back at Neji.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to be mom's favorite son," Itachi nicely rejected his father.

Neji stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Enjoy sleeping on the streets tonight."

"Sasuke," Naruto shot him a disapproving look.

"Naruto," he shot back.

"Sasuke. Think of this as a mission. A paid in future love and admiration type of mission."

"Okay! Fine," Sasuke blew a piece of hair out of his face, "They can stay here on one condition. You two can't bother me and must take care of each other."

"It'll be like we aren't even here," Itachi promised.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, "It's just a month, right?"

"It's going to be the longest month of my life," Neji exaggerated.

"It'll be the last month of your life if you keep complaining."

Neji gulped but tried to fake courage, "What a drag."

Sasuke pointed at Neji but was making eye contact with Naruto, "Remind me that I want a DNA test for that one. He's got to be Shikamaru's kid. Itachi might be mine."

"I hope the DNA test comes out negative so I don't have to be your son," Neji said as he stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke cooly ignored Neji's remark, "Itachi was obviously named after my brother but who would name their kid after Neji Hyuga?"

"Hey! You didn't even know him," Naruto threw Sasuke the middle finger, "That guy is a village hero. It would be an honor to anyone who was named after him."

Naruto shook his head and started walking towards the door, "Well, I'm going to head out. I've got a date tomorrow with my future wife. No matter how badly it goes, she's going to end up with me irregardless."

Sasuke stood up after Naruto, "Wait! You're leaving me with them?"

Naruto scoffed, "They're your kids! Not mine!"

"I thought you were going to help me with these rugrats?! You can't just abandon me."

"Don't be a dead beat dad now. I'll check up on you guys every now and then just to make sure you haven't killed them."

"I can't believe this! Don't leave me alone with these little monsters!"

Naruto threw up a peace sign as he walked away from the Uchiha estate, "Good luck! I've got hokage duties to attend to."

"Excuses," Sasuke yelled after him, "You're probably just going to Ichiraku's ramen shop, you idiot."

"Take us with you, Uncle Naruto," Itachi yelled behind Sasuke's leg, "Don't leave us with dad!"

That quickly earned him a glare from Sasuke.

The new father closed his front door and looked down at his two mini-me's. He gulped. This was going to be weird.

"Okay! It's time for bed," Sasuke immediately decided.

"But I want to take a bath."

"And I want to stay up and watch television."

Sasuke shook his head and shrugged, "Do what you want I guess. You two can sleep on the couch. Just don't bother me and don't touch my stuff."

"We won't unless we have to, mister Uchiha," Neji replied emotionlessly.

The lone avenger locked his doors and went upstairs to his room. He flopped on his bed and tried to go back to sleep to no avail. Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed as the tiny foot steps roamed his house.

A loud crash was heard in the direction of his parents' old room. Sasuke took out one of the swords from the bottom of his mattress. He cautiously walked towards his old parents' bedroom and peaked inside the open door.

Itachi was helping Neji stand up after falling down, "You have to be quiet, Neji. We can't make dad mad right now."

Neji sniffled and wiped his eyes, "You're right. Mom isn't here to back us up."

"Ninjas don't cry, remember?"

"I wasn't crying! There was a twig in my eye."

Itachi momentarily hugged his brother, "That was more like a tree."

Neji looked at the broken glass frame on the floor, "We broke the picture of grandma! Dad's going to be so mad."

"It's okay! We can fix this memorial dad made."

"I'll p-p-pick up the glass!"

Sasuke thought he should've been much angrier but not a single angry bolt ran through his body. He lowered his sword and continued to watch the two brothers. Should he stop them from messing with broken glass like the good father he should be? Or continue to observe them?

The twenty year old retreated to his room and hid his sword under his mattress. He rolled his eyes at his guilty conscience, "Itachi! Neji! Come here!"

Another sound of glass colliding with the floor boomed through the empty house. Sasuke could hear whispering and shushed whispers.

Neji had a fake smile plastered on his face, "Yes?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his children, "What was that sound?"

"There was a raccoon," Neji lied.

"We accidentally broke a couple things in grandpa and grandma's old room," Itachi admitted.

Neji threw Itachi a wide eyed look and Itachi nodded vigorously, "I mean there w-was a raccoon too! A poisonous one."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "You guys brought your things, right? Go take a shower and head off straight to bed. I'll clean the mess."

Neji took Itachi's hand and tugged, "You don't have to tell us twice!"

Itachi pulled his hand back and stared at Sasuke through thick glasses, "Aren't you going to do it?"

"Do what exactly? I'm new to this whole dad thing."

Itachi pushed his hair backwards and pointed to his forehead excitedly, "Aren't you going to flick it good night?"

Neji gulped as he looked between his father and brother. He tugged on his younger brother's shirt and pulled back, "Itachi, don't ask for the impossible. This man isn't the dad we know."

Sasuke's stone heart cracked from a hammer made out of guilt.

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to his lookalike midgets. Sasuke raised both of his hands towards their heads and gently flicked both of their foreheads. Itachi smiled widely as Sasuke retreated as if he was scared of what was going to ensue.

"Brush your teeth before you guys go to bed," he ordered.

"I'll race you," Neji screamed as they quickly ran to the bathroom without having to ask where it was located.

Sasuke tousled his hair and shook his head. He couldn't remember when was the last time his house was this loud. Sasuke picked up one of the blankets in his room and headed downstairs.

The last of the Uchiha peeked in the bathroom on his way to the living room. The two rugrats were extending their necks to brush their teeth over the sink. They turned to face him with white foam dripping from their mouths. Itachi smiled at his father from ear to ear.

Sasuke's eyes dropped to the floor and continued to walk to the living room. It was hard to accept that these children were a part of him. The resemblance was undeniable. He threw the blanket over the couch and sat down on it to think.

How was he supposed to take care of these two kids when all he's ever taken care of was himself? How was he supposed to be a single father so unexpectedly? He didn't know a single thing about parenting. Besides, the mystery of their mother still remained.

Relief washed over his body when Sasuke remembered there was no way Sakura was their mother. One could only hope their child wouldn't come out as annoying as their parents. Neither of their names had Ino in them so it couldn't have been the gorgeous blonde. Everyone knew that the InoShikaCho combination had been around for generations. He wouldn't have the effort nor patience to fight Suigetsu for Karin.

Was it Tenten? She wasn't too bad with a kunai but then Lee would be around Sasuke too much. If Sasuke had to deal with Naruto and Lee on a daily basis, he'd go mad. He wouldn't make that sand chick give up her village for him. Who the hell would Sasuke end up with?

The only woman Sasuke's ever been interested in has never even looked his way so 'she' was definitely out of the question. Sasuke had thrown away the thought of them ever being together. He was now fully aware that Naruto would not end up with Hinata. It gave him a sense of contentment.

Hinata was the definition of perfect. From her kind demeanor to her cute stutter. The sad excuse of a hokage most definitely did not deserve her. And that was definitely not Sasuke's envious side talking. He would treat Hinata a thousand times better than Naruto. This was just a silly theory. Hinata showed absolutely no interest in him. It was all about Naruto for her.

So Sasuke didn't care nor over think it. She was automatically out of the question.

Besides, there's no way his pride would ever let him be a rebound.

"I wonder," Sasuke mumbled mostly to himself as he pondered over all the women in the village.

"What are you thinking about, daddy?"

"He's probably thinking about how to get rid of us," Neji coldly answered to his brother clad in identical pajamas.

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I would've done so already," Sasuke rolled his eyes at his rude son, "You boys can sleep in my room for the time being. Hopefully this month goes by fast."

Itachi and Neji high fived each other in excitement. They ran back up the stairs and into Sasuke's bedroom. Their father had a small smile playing on his lips as he followed behind them.

They were kind of cute.

"I wish we had found mom first but I guess this is okay too," Neji complained as he jumped onto the king sized bed.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

They were also kind of annoying.

He watched as Itachi slipped under the covers. Itachi took off his hair tie and let his long hair hang loose. He snuggled into the sheets with his thick glasses still on.

His father raised his eyebrow at his youngest son, "Aren't you going to take off your glasses to sleep?"

A poker faced Neji immediately sat up and threw Sasuke the coldest glare possible, "If he wants to sleep with his glasses on, he can and he will. His eyes are sensitive. Got it? Got it. Good."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

Neji was definitely his kid.

Itachi gulped and nodded his head, "You told me to make sure I have my glasses on at all times. I mean, you haven't said it y-y-yet but you're going to say it one day."

Sasuke knit his eyebrows in confusion, "If I'm the one who's going to say to keep them on, then I can be the one who says to take them off."

Neji kept glaring at Sasuke as Itachi slowly took his thick glasses off, "Our eyes are the reason why people are after us! I can control it but it's impossible for Itachi."

Sasuke scoffed, "You're talking nonsens-"

Sasuke stared into Itachi's mismatching eyes.

His left eye was an opaque white color while his right eye was the sharingan.

Sasuke got closer to Itachi as he stared into his eyes, "What the hell?!"

Itachi blinked several times and bit his lower lip, "One eye is from mom and the other is from you."

"Itachi and I were born with two thirds of the three great eye techniques. I can control both of my dojutsus at different times," Neji explained with a harsh tone as he sank back into the bed.

"Mom says the best people are born different," Itachi nervously fiddled with his fingers, "Bad people found out about my eyes and they wanted them for themselves."

"That's the part when you sent us back in the past to protect us while you went to go save mom."

Sasuke couldn't stop staring into Itachi's eyes, "What happened to your mom?"

"They kidnapped her! Those monsters," Itachi wailed.

"They would return her in exchange for us but mom wouldn't let you and you couldn't bring yourself to do that," Neji described their predicament, "So we are. Dad said it would take a month for you to eliminate those bad people and then we could go back."

"Dad taught us the jutsu on how to get back but he said thirty days," his brother added.

Sasuke took a big breathe in and let it out, "You could've just showed me this from the beginning. You can keep your glasses off in the house. When we're in public, make sure you have them on you at all times."

"Whatever," Neji exclaimed as he put a pillow over his head, "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Itachi. Good night, useless father."

"Good night, daddy! I know that you don't really know us but we know you," Itachi put his glasses on the bedside table, "And I love you with all my heart."

"I..."

Neji took off the pillow on top of his head and stared at Sasuke to see his response.

"I..."

Itachi smiled at his father awaiting for his reply. Neji glanced at his brother who was still not faltering from Sasuke's hesitation. Sasuke turned around and hit the light switch, "I will protect you no matter what."

He quickly shut the door and slid down to the floor. Sasuke laid his head on his door and sighed. He wasn't accustomed to hearing genuine 'I love you's'. It took him by surprise. Sasuke could hear them whispering and shook himself out of his thoughts in order to eavesdrop.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"You're loved too. I'm going to get really strong, I promise. I'll be able to protect you and mommy and maybe daddy if he lets me."

"You are going to be the strongest ninja ever! I'm so happy I got to be your brother."

"And you're going to be the strongest hokage ever. We're going to make mom and dad so proud when everything goes back to being normal," a million thoughts were running through Sasuke's mind as he listened to his twins' conversation.

He stood up and walked down stairs. There was a fresh seal put on the door and he was ready to go to sleep. Being a dad was going to be hard but he guessed he would just deal with it tomorrow.

Two heavy weights jumping on him had woken him up, "Daddy! Wake up!"

A groggy Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he pushed off the two dwarfs off of him, "Five more minutes and I'll help you find your pot of gold."

Neji tugged on his father's arms, "We're not leprechauns! We're your starving children! Now wake up!"

"The pot of gold is at the end of the rainbow far, far away from me," Sasuke's arm retreated back to his side as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," the twins chanted in unison.

Sasuke immediately stood up and glared at his children, "If you guys don't leave me alone, I will make sure your mother swallows you instead."

Itachi and Neji blinked at each other, "What does that mean?"

"It means leave me to sleep in peace or you're going to regret it," Sasuke replied in a much gentler voice.

"But we're hungry," Itachi gasped and pretended to faint on the floor , "I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Me neither," Neji fell beside his brother.

Itachi opened one white eye and sighed dramatically, "Woe is me! Death by starvation."

"What a cruel world," Neji exasperated as he held his chest.

"Fate has always been cruel to the Uchiha clan!"

"The madness of it all!"

"How could life be so cold?"

"We're going to have to hunt for our own food! Like savages!"

"Oh no! I don't even know where dumplings live."

"I-I think I see the light. It's so warm."

"Go into the light, Neji. Maybe there will be food on the other side."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his children, "If you guys don't shut up, I will shove you right back into where you came from."

Itachi immediately sat up, "Where do babies come from?"

Neji still pretended to be lifeless on the floor, "I'm dead but I want to know too."

Sasuke sat up on the barely used couch, "I brought you guys into this world and I can take you guys out."

Neji raised a hand in the air, "Technically, you haven't yet."

"Whatever. You know what I meant. What do you guys want to eat?"

Itachi and Neji smiled at each other and nodded, "Ichiraku's ramen shop."

Sasuke shuddered and shook his head, "You've got to stop talking in unison. It's creepy as hell."

"Mom thinks it's cute," they said simultaneously.

"Mom thinks it's cute," Sasuke mocked in a ridiculous tone as he got up, "I'm going to get ready and then we'll leave."

Sasuke walked away from the celebrating duo. He peeked into his bedroom to see an untidy bed and Itachi's glasses on the bedside table. The stoic man walked into his closet and picked up his towel and clothes. On his way to the bathroom, he picked up Itachi's glasses.

He came down the stairs an hour later to find Neji pretending to gnaw on his arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm showing you how hungry I am," Neji exclaimed proudly as if it was the best plan in the world, "It's been negative ten years since I've eaten."

"Your time travel jokes aren't funny," Sasuke replied as he walked past Neji and towards Itachi.

"Yeah, you're right. The only joke here is you," Neji nonchalantly shot back.

Sasuke twitched.

"I'm going to take Itachi to eat," Sasuke teased, "You can stay home and laugh all you want."

A sweat drop appeared on Neji's forehead as he put on a big smile. Sasuke bent down and put on Itachi's glasses on him. He had tied a long string to the ends and put them on his ears.

"There. Now your glasses won't slip as much."

Itachi touched the strings that led to his ears and smiled at his dad, "W-wow. Thank you! I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Neji put his arm around his brother's shoulder, "I can't believe he did something nice for you. If only he'd do something nice again like not letting us starve."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji.

He definitely picked up Sasuke's attitude.

The nosy people in the village stared at Sasuke's mini-family. Sasuke glared at each and every single one of them. None of them could gather the courage to compliment the children who were accompanying Sasuke. He made sure to walk behind them in order to keep his eyes on them.

They were almost at the ramen shop when a blur of white robes and blonde hair swooped in and picked up Neji. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke held a kunai by Naruto's neck.

"Drop him."

Naruto looked at the kunai and moved it away with his index finger, "Sheesh. I was just saying hello to the little rascal."

"I don't care," Sasuke slipped his kunai back into his pouch as Naruto set Neji on the floor, "Don't touch my son."

Neji put his arms in the air, "Do it again!"

Naruto laughed and ruffled his black locks, "See?! I don't get how yesterday you were denying them and today you'd kill your best friend for them."

Sasuke lifted the curtain for Ichiraku's ramen for his sons to enter, "I don't have any friends."

"C'mon. That's not true," Naruto followed Sasuke inside, "Sakura and I are your friends! So are your sons."

"We're his friends because we have no choice," Neji added.

"Look at how dad fixed my glasses for me," Itachi proudly showed off his glasses on his face, "Pretty cool, right?!"

Sasuke ignored Neji's comment, "You two are completely different, hm?" Naruto, aren't you supposed to be at the hokage tower?"

"Technically, I am at the hokage tower," Naruto winked at Sasuke, "A shadow clone is sitting into one of the boring meetings and I'm here about to enjoy my breakfast."

The quartet slid into a booth with Naruto and Sasuke sitting next to each other and facing the opening. Ayame came over and smiled at the two young boys, "You two are so cute."

"Don't let their looks fool you. They're the spawn of Satan," Sasuke warned her.

"Spawn of Satan? Sounds about right," Neji stuck his tongue out at his father.

"What would you guys like?"

"Two bouls of miso, three bouls of shiyo, and one bowl of shoyu," Naruto ordered.

Sasuke pointed at his young ones, "Are you guys okay with that?"

"Wait, what? That's all mine! What are you guys going to order?"

Neji and Itachi burst out laughing. A small smile played on Sasuke's lips as he watched his children laugh with Naruto. Sasuke had to admit they had their moments where they were tolerable.

Neji smiled widely at Ayame, "Can I get one of everything on the menu?"

Those moments were also rare.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're not going to eat all of that."

"Fine! Since my father wants me to starve to death, I'll take a miso soup."

"Yeah and I'll have the same thing! Please and thank you," Itachi politely said.

"Same here," Sasuke nodded at Ayame.

"Would you like any sake?"

Neji raised his hand politely, "I'll take some."

"You wish," Sasuke pat Neji's hand back down, "We'll be alright. Thank you."

Ayame smiled at them and walked away towards Teuchi. Sasuke looked around to see if anyone was around, "Naruto, promise me you're not going to freak out. Itachi, take off your glasses."

Naruto scoffed, "Freakout? Me? I've never freaked out a day in my li-holy crap! What's wrong with your eyes?!"

Itachi immediately put his glasses back on in embarrassment, "I-I can't help it."

Neji shook his head, "Uncle Naruto! We showed you this yesterday!"

Naruto scratched his head as Sasuke glared at him, "Sorry! I have a bad memory."

"Do you know how we can fix him?"

"My brother is perfect! He doesn't need any fixing."

"I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke calmly told Neji, "I just don't want him wearing glasses that he doesn't need. It might mess with his regular vision."

"So what's it like being a dad now?"

"Not my cup of tea," Sasuke said as he watched Neji help Itachi put his glasses back on, "But I prefer coffee anyways."

Ayame came back to their table with a tray. She laid out Naruto's several bowls of ramen and made a second trip for the rest of the ramen.

"If you guys make sure your bowl is empty, I'll buy you another," Sasuke informed them.

Itachi and Neji high fived each other and began to eat. Naruto was chomping down on his meal while Sasuke just watched his sons eat.

Shino and Kiba entered with a loose Akamaru by his side, "Yo Teuchi! How's it going?"

They slid into the lone bar seats at the counter. Akamaru sat still behind his master. Naruto waved at Kiba, "Hey Kiba! Shino!"

The brown haired Inuzaka threw Naruto an incredulous look, "Didn't I just see you at the hokage tower? I swear I just handed you our mission report."

"You handed your report to his shadow clone," Sasuke explained in a monotone voice.

Akamaru barked several times and Itachi immediately stood up, "Is that Akamaru?"

Neji stood up and turned around, "Akamaru!"

Neji and Itachi dropped their spoons on the floor as they ran up to Akamaru. Itachi gave the giant dog a tight hug and Neji was scratching under his chin. Sasuke sighed and went to go pick up their spoons off from the floor.

Naruto was left alone at the booth as he continued to slurp on his ramen, "Where's your team princess?"

Kiba eyed Sasuke's children as they managed to know every one of Akamaru's favorite spots, "She went to report to her father as soon as we arrived."

Sasuke reached the counter with a stoic face, "I'm sorry. The kids dropped their spoons on the floor."

Ayame nodded with a polite smile plastered on her face and exchanged the spoons for clean ones. Sasuke nodded and turned around to throw Naruto a dirty look, "Why are you wondering about Hinata?"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together, "Cause I'm the hokage and I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well, keep it that way," Sasuke threatened as he slid back into the seat next to Naruto.

Sasuke put the replaced spoons back into the still full bowls of ramen and began to eat his own. Neji and Itachi continued to smother Akamaru with affection.

"Akamaru hasn't been this loved in forever," Shino commented as he looked at the menu.

Neji looked up at Kiba, "If Akamaru ever has puppies, can I have one?"

Kiba scratched his head, "Sure, as long as your parents are okay with it."

"They will not be okay with it," Sasuke subliminally warned his children, "Don't get your hopes up."

"Don't worry about our parents! We can convince them. Just remember that in about ten or so years, you owe us a puppy," Neji confidently said.

"What should w-w-we name her?"

"It might be a him!"

"Yeah but it might be a her!"

"It'll most definitely be a no," Sasuke reminded his stubborn children as he continued to eat his ramen.

Kiba let out a hearty laugh, "Where's Hinata? She would love these kids!"

The smell of lavender entered the ramen shop with a light smile on her face, "Are you guys talking about me?"

Itachi and Neji left Akamaru alone and ran towards Hinata. Neji took ahold of her left leg and Itachi held her right leg hostage. The byakugan princess stared at the two miniature versions of the Uchiha.

Itachi stretched his left hand towards Hinata's toned stomach, "Mommy! Your tummy deflated!"

Sasuke spit his ramen all over Naruto's face, "Mommy?!"

Hinata blushed a deep red, "Mommy?"

Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the floor, "Mommy?! Plot twist of the year."

Neji pushed Itachi's shoulder lightly, "That's the future, Itachi!"

Sasuke immediately stood up in a panic, "Please let go of Hinata. I think you guys have her confused with someone else."

"There's no way we would confuse our beautiful mom with someone else," Itachi retorted.

"I wish we would've found you instead of dad first! He said he was going to make you swallow us."

Sasuke cringed.

"And then he threatened to shove us back where we came from! And he was going to make us starve!"

Sasuke gulped.

"He was going to make us sleep outside on the streets but Uncle Naruto wouldn't let him do it!"

Sasuke groaned.

Hinata just pat their heads in a consoling manner, "Who?"

Itachi and Neji pointed menacing fingers right at Sasuke, "Daddy did!"

Sasuke twitched.

He plopped down on the seat, "Ayame, I'm going to need some of that sake!"

"H-he's your father? I didn't know you had children," a shocked Hinata exclaimed as she locked eyes with a defeated Sasuke.

"They're not my children. I mean they are...but they're not. But they definitely are."

Naruto took a small break from devouring his ramen, "Long story short. These are Sasuke's children from the future. One time travel jutsu later and they're here. They're staying with him for a month for their own protection."

"Unfortunately," Neji added.

"You little twerp," Sasuke glared at his oldest son.

Neji gasped and tugged on Hinata's hand, "Mom! Dad just called me a little twerp!"

Kiba spit out his noodles all over Shino. The Inuzaka wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Did he just say mom? You can't be serious!"

Hinata nervously smiled at Neji. She bent down and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry. I think you might have me confused with someone else."

"There's no possible way these kids time traveled," Kiba retorted, "It's obviously a prank. There's no such thing as a time travel jutsu!"

"Perhaps it hasn't been created yet," Shino added.

"Their story checks out," Naruto nodded, "Believe it!"

Kiba scoffed, "Believe this. Believe that! Someone could tell Naruto the sky is brown and he'd believe it."

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Ayame, I'm really going to need that sake right about now!"

"Are you calling me a liar?! Ask Sasuke if you don't believe me! Go ahead, tell them."

Sasuke nonchalantly closed his eyes, "Naruto's telling the truth."

"Alright," Kiba narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "So what? That doesn't mean Hinata's their mom. As if that would ever happen."

Sasuke scoffed, "What? Are you jealous, you mutt?"

"Ha! I'm just trying to protect Hinata from this prank before it goes too far."

"It's not a prank," Naruto sighed, "They know things that nobody else would know besides Sasuke and I."

"Yeah, because you've trained them well obviously. Leave innocent Hinata out of your games, Naruto. You've hurt her enough in the past."

"Kiba! Please don't say that. It wasn't like that," a red faced Hinata interceded, "That w-was such a long time ago."

"Huh? What did I do?! Hinata's always been my friend," the oblivious idiot yelled in his defense.

"Yeah! And that's the problem!"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, "The fact that these boys are my children is undeniable. Whether or not they are related to Hinata in any way is none of my business."

"I'm really sorry, boys," Hinata didn't want to be rude and unstick the blue haired children from her sides, "I-I just don't see myself possibly being your mother. But whoever she may be, she must be really lucky to have such loving sons like you. If you'd like, I could help you guys find her."

"You'd definitely find her in your mirror," Itachi softly said.

"I'm sorry about this, Hinata," Sasuke apologized as Ayame brought him an entire bottle of sake, "They didn't mean to put you in such an awkward situation."

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "No, it's okay! I don't mind at all."

"Itachi! Neji! Please let go of Hinata and come eat your breakfast," Sasuke ordered his children with a poker face.

Hinata's eyes widened and whispered to herself, "N-Neji?"

Neji let go of her and stood in front of her, "Wait! What if we have proof?"

"It better be some damn good proof," Kiba threatened, "Hinata's had enough of her feelings played with already."

"Watch how you're addressing my son," Sasuke threw Kiba a dirty look that was precipitated back to him.

"Kiba? Let's give them a chance to talk," Hinata pleaded with a small smile as her heart raced rapidly, "Please."

"Exhibit A is that dad named me after Uncle Neji because he was so precious to you."

"Anybody could be named Neji," Kiba pointed at Neji with an accusing finger.

Neji took Itachi's hand and pulled him in front of Hinata. Neji took off Itachi's glasses and pointed to his mismatched eyes. Itachi made a spin around as he locked shy eyes with everyone in the conversation.

"Exhibit b is that we have your eyes. I have dad's eyes but they turn white when I activate my byakugan."

"The Otsutsuki clan has the byakugan too," Kiba confidently added, "They might be their spies or something."

"Don't worry, Kiba. The first step is denial," Naruto smugly yelled.

Neji closed his eyes and made a few hand signals with his hands. Veins popped around his face and he opened his eyes to reveal featureless white eyes. Hinata gulped and nodded. She made brief eye contact with a silent Sasuke.

He made a few more hand signals and the swollen veins faded back into his face. Neji opened his black eyes once again and then pointed at his precious younger brother.

"Itachi's eyes have been one white eye and one activated sharingan since we were born. Your eye dojutsus were so strong that they couldn't overpower each other."

Itachi immediately put his glasses back on, "We were sent to the past because people were trying to get to our eyes. Mom got in trouble because of us and then dad went to go rescue her. I mean, you. This is confusing!"

"Amen to that," Sasuke lifted the sake bottle and took a large gulp.

"This proves nothing," Kiba intercepted.

Itachi walked up to an annoyed Kiba and put his hand on his arm, "Uncle Kiba, have you met Aunt Tamaki yet?"

Kiba knitted his eyebrows together, "You mean the crazy cat girl?"

Neji winked at Kiba, "You know what goes well with crazy cat girls?"

"Crazy dog boys," Itachi pat his arm and nodded, "You're going to be in love with her some day. So forget about mom already."

"Plus, dad gets scary when it comes to mom. He'll kick your butt," Neji added.

Shino pushed his glasses up, "Admit your defeat, Kiba."

"Never," Kiba mumbled as his thoughts briefly moved to Tamaki.

"I'm just finding this very hard to accept. I'm not quite sure what to do," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm really sorry, Itachi and Neji. I honestly cannot bring myself to believe in you."

Itachi face palmed his forehead, "How can we prove it to you, mom?"

Hinata gulped at word 'mom', "I-I don't know."

Neji let out a long sigh, "We have the pure byakugan! That's something that only the main family will pass down. I'm named after Uncle Neji. You visit his grave every Sunday to deliver sunflowers."

"Have you been following me?"

"No! It's a family tradition. I help you waddle to the cemetery every Sunday and we talk to Uncle Neji."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows at Shino, "Did he just say he helps her waddle?"

Itachi walked back over to his mom and reached his hands towards her toned stomach, "Mom's stomach is super swollen with our baby brother. It's okay because she has these really cool lightning strikes all over."

"And we tell her how pretty she is every day," Neji smiled at his mother.

A red faced Hinata looked at Sasuke for help. He merely shrugged and continued to drink his sake. At this point, nothing else could surprise him.

Naruto nudged at his best friend, "Wow! You're really determined to revive the Uchiha clan."

"Shut up, you imbecile," Sasuke bit back.

Neji threw his hands up in defeat, "What more proof do you want?"

Itachi leaned into his identical brother's ear and whispered something. Neji's lips morphed into a wide smile as he eagerly nodded his head in agreement. Itachi slid his much smaller hand into Hinata's.

Itachi tugged Hinata's hand so she would bend down to their level, "What if I tell you your most precious secret? Something you said that you've never told anyone else?"

She cautiously lent him her ear and whispered several words. Hinata's face instantaneously turned a dark red. The byakugan princess quickly exchanged awkward eye contact with her future husband. She took a big breath of air in.

Hinata nodded, "Okay."

Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Okay? What do you mean okay?! What'd they say?"

Hinata began to nod vigorously, "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay. It's uh, nice to m-m-meet you."

Itachi tugged at his mother's gentle hands, "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm alright! I'm okay. I-I just found out that I'm going to be married to Sasuke in the future and will have a family with him. I'm okay! No big deal. Everything is okay."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at a wobbly Hinata and immediately stood up, "She's going down."

Itachi and Neji ran behind her to catch her. Sasuke immediately shot up from his location and went to save her before she face planted the floor. The blue haired avenger carefully sat her up against his torso.

He glared at his two children, "What did you boys say to her?"

"It's a secret, duh," Neji retorted rudely.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Neji definitely had his personality.

"Well, I'd love to stay and watch this hilarious situation unfold but I've got hokage duties to attend to," Naruto slipped on his hokage hat and pointed at Sasuke, "You've got my bill, right? I forgot my wallet at home."

Sasuke blew air into Hinata's face in order to try to wake her up, "How come you always seem to forget your wallet?"

Naruto scoffed and waved his comrades good bye, "Why would I bring an empty wallet with me? C'mon! Don't act stupid in front of your family."

"They aren't my family," Sasuke yelled back as he tried to stand up the lifeless Hinata with the help of Kiba and Shino.

"I'm telling mom you said that when she wakes up," Neji threatened his father.

"I'm telling mom you said that when she wakes up," Sasuke mocked in a high pitched tone.

Shino took the sleeping beauty from a reluctant Sasuke and slid her onto Akamaru's large back. Kiba pushed Sasuke's chest back, "We're going to take Hinata home."

"Why would you take her home? We're going there too. We'll take care of mom, thank you very much," Itachi exclaimed with a poker face.

Sasuke smirked at Itachi and ruffled his hair, "He's going to take her to the Hyuga estate. That's where she lives."

"Nope! Her home is with us," Neji yelled at Kiba.

"Maybe in another time, kiddo. For now, I don't think your mom feels good so we'll make sure she gets home alright," Shino promised.

Kiba looked at Sasuke up and down, "Since we have to deal with taking Hinata home, I'm expecting you to cover our bill."

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever it takes to get you out of my sight as soon as possible."

Kiba and Sasuke smiled at each other as invisible lightning struck between them. Itachi and Neji walked up to Akamaru. They hugged a lifeless Hinata one more time as she slept on Akamaru.

Itachi reached up and kissed her cheek. Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. Two pairs of beautiful eyes stared back at her.

"Mom," the twins yelled simultaneously.

Hinata smiled and tilted her head, "Mom? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm your moth-"

And she was out cold once again.

Kiba laughed and shook his head, "C'mon, let's go before she wakes up again and these brats give her a heart attack."

Itachi walked up to Kiba with a wide smile on his face and kicked him in the shin with all his might.

Kiba rubbed his shin in pain, "What the hell?!"

A profoundly proud Sasuke fake gasped, "Itachi! He didn't mean that."

"But I did," Itachi added.

"I'm sincerely sorry about his behavior. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Kiba pointed at his eyes with his index and middle finger and then at Sasuke and then back at his eyes. Shino threw his teammate's family a curt nod as Akamaru followed his master.

As soon as they were out of the ramen shop, Sasuke high fived Itachi, "Good job. Go do it again before they get too far."

Itachi eagerly nodded and ran off where Sasuke could still see him. He ran in front of Kiba and bit his leg. Kiba shook him off his leg and screamed, "Sasuke! Control your stupid kids!"

Sasuke feigned disappointment, "Oh man. Sorry about that! Brats will be brats, right?"

Itachi came back running in the ramen shop. As soon as Kiba turned back around, Sasuke threw Itachi a thumbs up, "I'm kind of proud of you for that."

The dad of the year award was definitely going to Sasuke.

Neji wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "So does this mean you're going to think about that puppy?"

Sasuke gently pushed his small head away from him, "Don't push your luck. Come on, let's go home."

"But I haven't eaten yet," Itachi complained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And whose fault is that? Fine, eat your breakfast and then we'll go back home."

Itachi and Neji settled back into their seats with their father sitting across from them. Neji picked up his new spoon and played with his ramen.

"What did you guys tell Hinata that made her realize you were telling the truth?"

"That's a secret between Uchihas," Itachi explained, "I can't just tell you."

"Your mother isn't even an Uchiha yet. She's only a Hyuga! Spill the beans," Sasuke glanced at his twin sons.

"Dad, this is cold! I can't eat it," Neji pushed his bowl towards Sasuke.

"Me too," Itachi proclaimed as he repeated Neji's actions.

Sasuke rolled his eyes despite the smile on his lips, "Ayame! I'm going to need two more bowls of ramen for two very annoying little boys. And another bottle of sake for me. I'm going to need it."

The next day, Sasuke was in a heated board game with Itachi and Neji. Sasuke bought groceries and several of their necessities so they wouldn't have to be in the public eye as much. The groceries were mostly junk food but the new dad didn't know what was healthy for little boys and what wasn't. He had purchased a few games so the twins wouldn't bother him as often. In the end, he was just as engulfed in the games as they were. Neji slammed his hands over to his father's wad of fake money, "Hand it over, sore loser."

Sasuke shook his head in denial, "There's no way you beat me. You must've cheated."

Itachi giggled as his hands dipped into the large bowl of chips in the middle of the table, "He won fair and square dad."

Sasuke and his kids were having a lazy day. They were snacking on junk food laid all over the table as they played the game.

"There's no possible way that I've lost every single round to a pair of six year olds. I want a rematch," Sasuke went and took his fake money back.

"This will be your seventh rematch in the past hour, dad. But if you want to keep playing, I don't mind at all," Neji gloated, "I love being a winner."

"Your streak is going to end soon, I promise you that," Sasuke moved all their pieces to the beginning of the game, "We're starting a new game!"

"What?! We weren't done with the game yet. I was winning."

"You weren't winning. You were cheating. There's a big difference," Sasuke stated matter of factly as he shuffled the cards.

Itachi laughed at how silly his dad was being, "Dad's just mad because he was losing. You can't just restart the game while we're in the middle of it. That's against the r-rules, dad."

"My house. My rules," Sasuke nonchalantly said as he passed out the cards.

The door bell rang and Sasuke shook his head, "It's probably Naruto avoiding being the hokage once again."

Itachi pointed at the door, "Do you want me to go get the door, dad?"

"No way. Naruto will go ballistic if he sees all the food I got for you boys. We'll just be quiet and he'll eventually go away. I do it all the time," Sasuke informed them as he looked through his cards.

"Winner goes first," Itachi smiled at his older brother.

"I call next," Sasuke exclaimed as he eyed Neji.

"Like always," Itachi teased.

"That's fine," Neji threw down a card, "Next player loses three turns."

Sasuke gaped at his son and yelled, "How are you doing that?! What tricks do you have up your sleeve? How?!"

Their visitor knocked on the door as soon as Sasuke finished having his fit. Sasuke threw his cards on the table and shook his head, "I'm not playing with cheaters anymore."

"Dad sucks at these games," Itachi nudged at his brother.

Sasuke turned his head back towards his snickering children as he opened the door, "I heard that, you brat."

He opened the door to reveal a smiling Hinata with several bags in her hands. Sasuke's eyes widened and he slammed the door on her face. He put his back against the wall and fixed his bed head and checked his breathe. Sasuke coughed and opened the door once again, "Sorry about that. Neji accidentally closed the door on you."

"What?" Neji gasped from the table, "But I'm all the way over here!"

"Not only are you a cheater, but you're a liar too. Wow," Sasuke said in an exasperated tone, "Hinata, please come in."

Hinata nodded at him as he stepped aside for her to enter. Itachi's eyes lit up as soon as he saw that it was his mother, "Mom! You're here! Dad didn't scare you away!"

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "No, I'm alright. Thank you for worrying about me though."

Itachi and Neji abandoned their game as they ran up to Hinata. The blue haired beauty awkwardly responded to the mini bear hug she was engulfed in. Itachi and Neji took the bags out of her hands and began to peek inside.

Sasuke shut the door behind Hinata, "Are you alright after passing out yesterday?"

Hinata tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Y-yeah! That definitely took me by surprise. It was too much all at once for me."

Sasuke shrugged in nonchalance, "Is the idea of being married to me that terrifying?"

Hinata ferociously shook her head, "No! No, not at all. I was just surprised. Not disappointed."

"Thank goodness you've brought us real food," Neji exclaimed as he looked through the bags, "All dad bought us was junk food!"

Sasuke tightened his jaw, "That's what you asked for!"

Itachi nodded, "Yeah but you're not supposed to give us what we want."

Sasuke was in disbelief, "Yeah, like that puppy you boys want?"

"Now that's completely different," Neji replied.

"I also brought you guys some clothes for your stay here," Hinata was led to the table by Itachi, "I just hope your dad doesn't mind."

"Thanks mom! I think dad was planning on making us wear the same two outfits every day," Itachi said to Hinata.

"Don't listen to them," Sasuke took the bags into the kitchen along with Neji, "I've been getting them everything they need."

"Like that puppy we've talked about?"

"I said need, not want," Sasuke responded to Neji.

Neji shrugged as they joined Itachi and Hinata the table, "It was worth a shot."

It was a long time since all the chairs in Sasuke's house were all occupied at the same time.

It felt kind of nice.

Actually, it felt really nice.

Itachi and Neji stared at their mom with dreamy eyes. Hinata politely smiled back at them until it became awkward for her. She coughed lightly and pointed at the board game on the table.

"Were you guys playing a game?"

Itachi nodded, "Mom, you've always been super pretty."

"Aw, thank you. Which one are you? Neji or Itachi?"

"I'm Itachi and that's Neji. He's older than me by like a millisecond."

"We were playing a game until my dastardly son tried cheating me out of my pride."

"I won fair and square. You're just a sore loser."

"No, you're a sore loser."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh," Neji stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke locked eyes with Hinata, "This is what I've been dealing with. One's a cheating troll and the other is a semi-angel goblin."

Neji gasped and whispered, "Dad, don't call Itachi a cheating troll."

"I was talking about you!"

"Mom, dad called me a cheating troll," Neji stood up and ran to his mother's side, "He hurt my feelings."

Hinata burst out laughing and pat Neji's head, "I'm sure he didn't mean it, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the smirking little boy behind Hinata, "No, I definitely meant it. He has no feelings."

"Sasuke," Hinata pleaded with big old doe eyes and a slight frown, "Can you please say you're sorry?"

Sasuke gulped.

She was way too cute to say no to.

"Whatever, Neji. Leave your mother alone."

Neji stuck his tongue out at his father and returned to his seat. The twins just stared at Hinata in awe.

"Sasuke, I'd really like to help you out with the boys. I-I've seen Kurenai and her struggle as a single parent. I'd like to help you if you'd allow me," Hinata avoided eye contact with the handsome avenger, "Even if it's just for a little while."

"Kurenai had Mirai since she's been a baby. I just got thrown with these two out of the blue," Sasuke merely shrugged, "but they're mine as much as they are yours. You're free to do whatever you want. Just get prepared to be annoyed twenty four seven."

Hinata finally gathered the courage to look at him, "I'll do my best to help you wherever I can."

"I see you all the time volunteering at the hospital. You'll be fine."

"Th-thank you! It's just going to be hard getting accustomed to being called mom," the blue haired beauty fidgeted in her seat.

"You don't have to overthink it. It's only for twenty eight more days."

"You're going to be called mom for the rest of your life after you pop us out of your belly," Neji proudly said.

Hinata's hands flew to her cheeks in embarrassment, "P-p-p-pop you out?"

"Yeah! Where did we come from?"

"When are you guys going to start making us?"

"When are you guys going to get married?"

Hinata let out a nervous laugh, "Our current situation is kind of different from the situation in the future."

Sasuke glared at Neji, "Do not make Hinata faint again or you're going to regret it. I will..I will put you in a time out."

"I'm a ninja. You can't put me in a time out. Besides, I'd never hurt mommy intentionally," Neji smiled at his mother.

Itachi rearranged the board game, "Anyways, are you in love with mom yet?"

Sasuke inwardly cringed.

His sons were set on making this the most awkward encounter of his life.

A red faced Hinata quickly stood up, "How about I make dinner? Are you boys hungry?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly, "I'll help."

"We'll help too," Neji and Itachi said simultaneously.

"No, you stay there and learn more ways on how to cheat," which earned Sasuke a silly face from Neji.

Hinata followed Sasuke into the kitchen and he let out a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry if they are making you uncomfortable."

Hinata laughed at his comment as she washed her hands, "It's alright. I don't mind at all. You have to admit they're pretty cute."

"Only when they are sleeping," Sasuke mumbled as he helped Hinata unpack the groceries she had brought.

Hinata giggled, "They're precious. Itachi's a sweet heart. And Neji's just as confident as my cousin was."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Your cousin was that Hyuuga prodigy, right? He died in the war."

"He died protecting me," Hinata stopped in her tracks, "Because I wasn't strong enough to protect everybody."

"Because you were protecting Naruto," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What a waste."

Hinata shook her head with a gentle smile on her lips, "Neji gave up his life to protect his friends. When you die like that, it's not a waste at all."

"Do you think he still would've jumped in front of Naruto if you hadn't done so too?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," she mumbled with glossy eyes.

"Then I'm glad we named Neji after his predecessor," Sasuke said as he pat her head, "What are we going to make for dinner?"

"I brought ingredients to make oyakudon for everyone."

"I've never made that before but I guess I'll give it a shot," Sasuke mumbled as he looked over the items Hinata had brought.

Itachi yelled from the living room, "Are you guys making out in there?"

"No," Hinata and Sasuke simultaneously yelled back.

Hinata had a blooming blush on her cheeks, "Maybe it'd be better if you went and kept them entertained over there."

Sasuke formed a finger gun towards Hinata, "Good idea."

Sasuke made his way back into the living room and sat back down with his sons, "Boys, I didn't think I needed to explain this to you but you need to understand that your mother and I are not together. Our relationship that you know is nonexistent in the present time."

"You might as well get together now since you're going to be together in the future," Neji announced as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah, what difference does it make?"

"A big, awkward difference. Your mother and I are just acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then why do you have two kids with her, dummy?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Neji, "If I'm a dummy, you're dummy junior."

"Nice comeback, dad," Itachi threw up a thumbs up.

Itachi covered his half of his face with his hand and shook his head. He mouthed the word 'no' to Neji. His brother burst out laughing much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"What I'm trying to say is don't make things awkward for your mom. It's already a weird enough situation as it is. Getting told you have children with someone you barely know is a big shocker. The whole time travel thing is still a strange concept to us too. All I'm asking from you is to not make things awkward for us."

Neji scrunched up his nose, "What are you trying to say?"

Sasuke slapped his face, "Your mother and I are not together. We are not involved in any way shape or form so don't give her any trouble."

Itachi gasped, "Are you guys going to get a divorce?"

"We're not even married yet," Sasuke retorted.

"They key word is yet," Neji winked at his father, "We haven't disappeared yet so they're still definitely going to be together. It's science."

"What?! No, that's not how time travel works," Sasuke attempted to argue with his son.

"Dad. It's science. I'm sorry we don't make the rules," Itachi ended Sasuke's potential argument.

Sasuke shook his head and reorganized the game they were previously playing. Neji and Itachi occasionally left their father fussing over his repeated losses to visit their mother in the kitchen. Hopefully, his sons wouldn't make this anymore awkward than it already was.

The house smelled delightful as Hinata was finishing up. Sasuke had lost for the thirty seventh time that night. He left his two identical cheaters playing with each other as he went to help Hinata.

"There's only so much I can take of them," Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, "I thought maybe you needed help."

"Kids will be kids," Hinata's lips formed into a wide smile as Sasuke began to take out plates and cutlery, "They must be having a harder time adjusting to this situation than us."

"Or maybe our kids are just assholes."

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean. I'm being realistic," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, "I hope this ordeal doesn't make things awkward between us. It took me just as off guard as it did to you."

"It's just funny how life works," Hinata placed some portions on the four plates carefully, "I just can't believe we would end up together in a million years."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that exactly?"

Hinata blushed as they made eye contact, "You've never even looked my way twice."

"Maybe you just didn't see me because your eyes were always on Naruto," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he walked away with two of the plates.

"What'd you say, Sasuke? I couldn't hear you," Hinata said as she walked behind him with two more plates in her hands..

"I said thank you for working so hard on dinner. I can't remember the last time I've had a home cooked meal that wasn't ramen," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke planted two plates in front of Itachi and Neji. Sasuke cleared the cursed boardgame off of the table much to his children's excitement. Hinata placed one plate in front of Sasuke and one before the last empty seat. She dove back into the kitchen momentarily and Sasuke quickly handed out their cutlery. Hinata came back to table with the pot of food and placed it in the middle.

"Please help yourselves to seconds. I want you guys to grow into strong ninja," Hinata sweetly told Itachi and Neji.

"What do you guys say to Hinata for making dinner?"

"Thank you for not letting dad starve us," Itachi told to Hinata.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "I can't believe you."

"Mom, I went without your cooking for two days and you won't believe how much I've missed it," Neji complimented Hinata.

"Suck up," Sasuke mentioned with a smirk.

"I'm happy to hear that," Hinata laughed and began to dig into her dinner, "So what's the future like? I'd love to hear some stories!"

"One time, we were at the market and some dummy was flirting with mom."

"He must've been suicidal for sure," Neji added to his brother's story.

"We were in the vegetable aisle with Dad. We were stocking up on tomatoes but dad was watching you from the corner of his eye. He put an arm around you and long story short,-"

"Dad is banned from the market for forever," Neji finished for Itachi, "We could see his legs dangling from the huge hole in the roof. It was so funny!"

"That's not funny, Neji," a red faced Hinata interjected.

"Yeah, it's not funny," Itachi sided with his mother, "Mom gave dad the silent treatment for a week."

"I think you've got the wrong dad," Sasuke rose an eyebrow at his oldest son, "That doesn't sound like something I'd ever do."

"Like mom always says, love changes people," Itachi said with a wide smile on his face.

"Itachi. What did I tell you before? Your mother and I are not together in this life," Sasuke scolded as he kept his eyes on the oyakudon.

"Sasuke, I don't mind at all. We can play along. Maybe it'll make them feel more at home," Hinata fidgeted with her fingers as Sasuke looked up at her, "O-or not. It's up to you."

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable with that?"

"Of course," Hinata shouted a little too eagerly, "I mean, yeah. It'd be okay with me. Maybe it'd make them feel more at home for now."

Sasuke shrugged, "You call the shots. These kids practically worship you."

"Mom's super strong! She knows how to take care of three babies at the same time," Neji explained proudly.

Sasuke coughed as he choked on his dinner, "You guys are triplets?! I thought it was just you two."

"Mom had to take care of three babies. Itachi. Me. And you," Neji said smugly.

"Our sons are assholes," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mom's going to have another baby soon but she can't decide on a name! Can we name him after me? Please!"

Hinata blushed, "We can't have two kids named Itachi. You can think of another name for the baby."

"Where do babies come from?"

"You guys are thinking way ahead of your time," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he immediately stood up, "It's time for bed."

"But it's so early," Neji complained, "Ninjas don't have curfews."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "I guess you're right. I'm going to need more punishments for my kids."

"Being your kid is punishment already," Neji retorted with a loud laugh.

"Hinata, please tell me you slipped rat poison in their dinner. Or better yet, mine to put me out of my misery."

Laughter erupted around the table. The rest of their "family" dinner had consisted of Itachi and Neji describing their dreams and aspirations. Itachi wanted to follow in his godfather's footsteps and Neji wanted to be the hokage's bodyguard. Sasuke insisted that a strong hokage wouldn't need a body guard at all. Hinata complimented Neji on how brave he was to take up such a dangerous job.

After they were all finished, Sasuke picked up all of their plates and headed to the kitchen. He dumped all of the plates in the sink and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

The blue haired avenger turned on the faucet and let the water run through the plates. Hinata quietly slipped into the kitchen and walked over to his side.

"I can do the dishes if you'd like," A blushing Hinata mumbled as she fixed a disobedient piece of hair.

"I'll manage," Sasuke smirked at her, "Don't think you're obligated to perform any wife slash motherly things while the twins are here. You didn't even know the three of us existed until yesterday."

"That's not true," Hinata said as she slipped in more dishes into the bubbly sink, "I've always been very much aware of your existence. Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger and the prodigy."

Sasuke's eyebrows slowly raised, "I'm surprised you stopped thinking about Naruto long enough to memorize my name."

"I actually knew your name first."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "That's hard to believe."

Hinata nudged her elbow at him as she tried to help out with the dishes, "If our kids from the future can time travel, you should be able to believe in anything."

Sasuke's lips formed into a small smile.

She had a damn good point.

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he splashed water into Hinata's face.

Hinata gasped and laughed as she threw water back at him. They went back and forth continuously. Hinata took off the detachable sink head and aimed it at Sasuke.

He narrowed his eyes as if he was daring her, "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

Hinata shrugged and began to hose him down. A dripping sasuke managed to turn it around on her. They went back and forth until they heard the twins laughing hysterically at their soaked parents.

"Can we play too?!"

Hinata laughed as she tried to grab the hose back from Sasuke, "Help me get your dad!"

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment but he couldn't hold back the smile on his face, "What a traitor."

Itachi ran up to Sasuke and began to tickle him. Sasuke dropped his weapon and turned around to get revenge against Itachi.

No pun intended.

Hinata continued to gather water from the sink and throw it at Sasuke as Neji began to hose him down. Sasuke managed take the hose back and began to spray his family back.

It was three against one. Eventually, they had cornered Sasuke into giving up. Sasuke threw his hands up in defeat, "I give up! You guys win."

Neji and Itachi smiled at each other. They stood on either sides of Hinata and looked up at her, "What do you think? Should we spare dad?"

Hinata blinked at the two miniature Sasuke's staring up at her and smiled, "Maybe one more time won't hurt."

Hinata was halfway done with her sentence when Neji sprayed his father one more time. At this point, Sasuke was drenched. Hinata struggled to not laugh as she took away the sink's hose.

"I don't like the way dad's smiling at us," Itachi mentioned as he hid behind his brother.

Sasuke closed in on the twins and spread his arms wide, "Peace hug?"

"No," Neji screamed but it was too late.

Sasuke enveloped them into a bear hug as he made sure they soaked up his excess water. He squeezed his shirt on top of their heads to make sure they got what they deserved.

Itachi fell back on the floor, "That wore me out."

Neji fell right next to his brother, "Me too! I think we should go to bed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You guys are going to sleep willingly?!"

Itachi and Neji were easily tossed over Sasuke's broad shoulders, "Hinata, thank you for this miracle. It usually takes ten jutsus, three teas, and a sacrifice to the gods to make them go to bed."

Hinata followed Sasuke through his house as he carried their children upstairs, "Sasuke, they can't go to sleep in wet clothes."

"Oh, can we wear the pajamas mom brought us?"

Sasuke set them down in the upstairs corridor, "Go brush your teeth. I'll go find your pajamas."

Neji and Itachi saluted their father as they walked into the bathroom. Sasuke nodded towards his room as Hinata followed him in. Sasuke opened one of his drawers and pulled out a shirt and some pants, "I don't want you getting sick either."

Hinata's eyes widened for a couple seconds as she reached for the clothes, "Th-thank you."

He stared at her as she squeezed the clothes close to her chest. Her smile was way too contagious. He managed to finally look away, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed before you get sick."

Hinata buried the bottom half of her face with his clothes in embarrassment, "U-um, I know we have children together but could you please step out of the room as I get dressed?"

Sasuke gulped and hurriedly rushed out of the room. He slammed the door and pressed his forehead against it in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Sasuke turned around to see two pairs of curious eyes staring at him, "What are you doing, dad?"

Sasuke put a hand to hide his dumb blush, "Aren't you guys supposed to be brushing your teeth?"

"We finished brushing our teeth," Itachi informed his father.

"Well, brush them again," Sasuke ordered as he headed back downstairs.

He scavenged through some of the bags Hinata had brought. He took out some pajamas and tiny underwear. Sasuke headed back upstairs as Itachi and Neji were about to enter Sasuke's room.

"Don't go in there. Your mother's changing."

Neji scoffed, "So what? She's my mom. I've seen her naked a bajillion times."

"Not yet, you haven't," Sasuke nicely warned them not to invade Hinata's privacy, "And you won't for another ten years."

Itachi sighed and pat Neji's shoulder sympathetically, "Dad's just mad that he hasn't gotten to see mom naked yet."

Sasuke tightened his jaw and stuffed Itachi's hands with their clothes. He gently pushed them back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Hinata came out of his room with Sasuke's clothes hanging off of her body.

"I think I forgot to say thank you for letting me borrow your clothes," Hinata said as she held her wet clothes.

They stood in silence; not daring to make eye contact. Hinata had a light smile playing on her face as she could hear Neji and Itachi gloating about whose pajamas were better.

"They're so cute," Hinata mumbled mostly to herself, "They truly give me hope for a brighter future."

Sasuke scoffed, "Those two are actually gremlins. My house hasn't been this rowdy in a long time."

Hinata tilted her head slightly, "That's a good thing, don't you think? If I was you, it'd make me feel a lot less lonely."

"You have an extended family," Sasuke's mouth ran off on its own accord, "What do you know about loneliness?"

Hinata gulped as their eyes met, "Having a big family means nothing when there's no love. I come from a noble family where affection is nonexistent. Honor is law and weakness is taboo."

"I...can kind of relate," Sasuke hesitated before patting her head, "Life has never been kind to the Uchihas. Even my sons from the future can't live a normal life."

"That's not true," Hinata said more confidently, "There's no such thing as having a normal life within this world. There's going to be trials and tribulations whoever you are. The only thing you can do is think on the bright side and keep going."

Itachi and Neji burst out of the bathroom wearing mismatched pajamas, "We couldn't decide on whose pajamas were better so we split them up."

Hinata smiled and pat Neji's head, "I'm happy you guys like them."

Neji smiled back at his mother and tugged on her hand, "Are you going to tuck us in?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke as if she was asking for approval, "If Sasuke is okay with it, I'd love to."

Sasuke shrugged at her, "You can do whatever you want. They're mine just as much as they are yours."

Itachi and Neji yanked Hinata's hands as they ran into Sasuke's room. Sasuke just stared at them from the open doorway with his usual stoic face on. Hinata lifted the thick blankets and they jumped under. Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow as their loud voices became hushed whispers.

Sasuke saw that Neji said something particularly alarming as Hinata quickly put a hand over his mouth. She vigorously shook her head and Neji laughed. What were they talking about? A red faced Hinata soothed the blanket over their tiny chests.

Itachi quickly sat up and put his hands in the air, "Wait! We can't go to sleep yet! We'll be breaking tradition."

Hinata had a confused look on her face, "Tradition?"

Neji copied his brother's position and pointed towards his forehead, "Dad has got to flick our foreheads before we go to sleep. It's good luck."

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. She waved him over and Sasuke made his way over to his stolen bed. He flicked Neji's forehead and he went back to his original position. Sasuke moved some of Itachi's hair out of the way and flicked his forehead.

"Alright. Time for bed," Sasuke nonchalantly said as he walked past Hinata.

Itachi rubbed his sharingan eye, "Mom, are you going to visit us some more?"

"E-every chance I get," Hinata said as she followed Sasuke to the door way, "Good night, boys."

"Good night," the twins simultaneously said back.

Hinata threw them one last loving look before she turned off the lights and closed the door. Sasuke began to walk down the stairs until he realized Hinata wasn't following him. He turned around and was immediately unnerved as her eyes became glossy.

"What's wrong? Did my brats do something to you?"

Hinata's watery eyes soon exploded into water works, "They didn't do anything. It's just that it feels nice being wanted for once. I haven't been needed in such a long time."

Sasuke didn't know what to do with the weeping Hinata. He walked up to her and put a hand around her shoulder. Sasuke pulled her close to his toned chest. Her tears dampened his already wet clothes. Hinata was thankful that her wet clothes hid her racing heart.

"Stop crying," Sasuke whispered as he laid his head on top of hers, "If they see you like this, they're going to blame me. Those hyperactive ogres would never forgive me."

Sasuke wasn't the best at comforting people.

Hinata laughed and peeled herself away from Sasuke. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead. Hinata's eyes widened as she touched the spot where his fingers had been, "It's getting late. I'd better get going."

Realizing what he had done, Sasuke quickly turned around, "Come on."

She followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out one of the drawers and fished in for a couple seconds, "Here's the spare key. You're welcome here any time."

Hinata couldn't wipe off the big smile that was plastered on her face as he walked her to the door, "Sorry, I can't walk you home with those two goblins sleeping in my bed."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding, "Don't worry about such a thing. Hopefully, I'll see you soon. I hope this situation doesn't make things awkward for you."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm alright with it if you are."

"Oh and Sasuke," Hinata smiled and turned around with the activated byakugan protruding on her face, "Please don't call my sons goblins."

Sasuke gulped.

Hinata was scary when she was in mom mode.

Also extremely cute.

"I'm not going to make any promises," Sasuke replied in a cocky voice, "There's worse things I could call them."

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and laughed as she walked away, "Good point!"

Sasuke closed the door and crashed on his couch. He didn't even care enough to peel off the damp clothes. Sasuke could defeat an entire village in one swipe of his sword but taking care of two boys drained him of all energy.

The blue haired avenger woke up to a strangely quiet house. He glanced at the clock on the wall. How had he slept well into the next day?

He was half asleep but he knew what it was. The house was a little too quiet. He didn't even remember throwing a blanket over his body. Maybe it was just all a silly dream and Sasuke's hermit lifestyle finally drove him mad.

Sasuke sneezed and sniffled his nose. Black eyes surveyed his messy house. It was definitely not an abstract dream. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Sasuke put toothpaste on his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

He slipped into his bedroom only to find a neat and empty bed, "I'm sorry I woke up late. I'll make breakfast."

"Itachi! Neji!"

There was no answer. Sasuke dropped his toothbrush in the bathroom sink and checked every inch of his house. His annoying kids were not in the house. They were not in the waste barren of a garden. They weren't on the roof. They weren't in his cupboards. Sasuke even checked under the couch. Twice.

There was only one reasonable explanation.

Itachi and Neji were kidnapped.

Sasuke threw a cloak over his clothes and his way to the hokage tower in a rush. The panicking father ran past everyone all the way up to Naruto's office. He ignored Shikamaru's questions as he barged past him and into the hokage's office.

"Itachi and Neji are missing," he screamed at the snoozing Naruto, "Wake up, idiot!"

The seventh hokage woke up in a daze. A thick line of drool connected his mouth and the pile of paperwork that he was using as a pillow, "Five more minutes, Sakura."

Shikamaru walked in and smirked at Naruto, "He worked so hard just to be able to sleep on that desk."

"Naruto, wake up! My kids have been kidnapped."

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto stayed still, "Is that Sakura making out with Rock Lee?! Naked?!"

Naruto immediately bolted up with his fists in the air, "Over my dead body."

"Now that I have your attention, I need your help. My kids have been kidnapped."

"Do you know who kidnapped them?"

"There's got to be something in here that could help me," Sasuke began to rudely open scrolls on the wall, "If I knew who took my kids, they'd be dead and my children would be home with me."

Shikamaru threw Sasuke a bewildered look, "Since when do you have children? Where did this come up from all of a sudden? Who's their mother?"

"Hinata," Naruto answered for his best friend.

Shikamaru looked visibly surprised, "I knew the Hyuga kept secrets but I didn't know they were that good. How did this happen?"

"They did the dirty," Naruto said with a yawn.

"Look, Shikamaru. I didn't get to brush my teeth this morning and I've been wearing these clothes since yesterday. My twin sons came to me from the future because they were in danger and I was supposed to protect them but I don't even know where they are right now," Sasuke rambled in one big breathe, "Does that answer all of your questions?"

"And I thought I was having a bad week," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Did Itachi and Neji explain who was after them? Maybe whoever was after them time traveled too."

"That doesn't help at all," Sasuke glared at his best friend, "Where the hell could they be?"

"Perhaps, they went to explore Konoha or went to the park. Worst case scenarios are such a drag."

"We've got to send the Anbu team out. I'll come back from my leave and we can track them down."

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a bewildered look, "How can we track two kids who don't even exist yet?"

"Give me a time traveling scroll. I'll go to the future and save them."

Shikamaru knitted his eyebrows together, "Wouldn't you be messing up with the scientific timeline or something?"

"Then we need to put up missing posters."

"You have pictures of them?"

"You're almost as useless as Naruto," Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you think I should do? I need to make sure they're okay."

"Go home and wait for them there. Maybe they went back to the future or they are just roaming around Konoha," Naruto sided with Shikamaru, "Stop sulking and relax. They're probably fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door, "If something bad happens to Itachi and or Neji, I swear... Hinata and I will get you back."

A still half asleep Naruto winked at his best friend, "Since when is there a 'Hinata and I'?"

"Since I found out I'm destined to be with her," Sasuke retorted back automatically, "Now if you useless bastards will excuse me, I've got to find my family."

"Let me know when you've found them or when you stop sulking. Whichever happens first," Naruto responded back as his head hit his trusty desk once again.

Sasuke spent his entire day surveying Konoha. They were nowhere to be found. He finally decided to go home and tomorrow he'd check the outskirts of Konoha. The lights were on in his house. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked inside the Uchiha estate.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," Hinata yelled from the kitchen.

He smiled at the sound of tiny feet running down the stairs, "Dad's home! Where have you been all day?"

The twins ran up to their father and hugged him. Sasuke fell to his knees in front of his kids, "You're okay? You're safe?"

"Duh," Neji stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought something terrible happened to you boys."

"I'm sorry your dinner got cold," Hinata returned from the kitchen and wiped her hands on the sides of her jacket, "I took them out to go shopping and get breakfast with Hanabi. She knows how to keep a secret. When we came back, you were gone."

"So you're telling me you've been here all day?"

Itachi pointed an accusing finger towards Hinata, "Mom said she didn't want to wake you up because you looked so cute sleeping."

Hinata threw her hands up in denial, "No, I didn't! I-I-I said you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you and you gave me a spare key so I thought I could just take the kids out for a stroll or something. I didn't say you were really handsome or anything like that. N-not that you're not handsome! It's just that I didn't say you were today when I saw you sleeping. Unless you were just pretending to be asleep and you heard me and then well, I'm really sorry."

"That's totally what she said," Itachi told his brother.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know what the hell you were just rambling about but I'm going to finally brush my teeth and take a shower."

"It's about time," Neji whispered into Itachi's ear.

Sasuke flicked Neji's forehead and headed upstairs. After he cleaned up, he returned to the living room. Sasuke stopped in front of the couch and just stared at Hinata being enveloped by two sleeping figures.

"They were just running about today," she whispered carefully so she wouldn't wake up their children, "I'm sorry if we worried you. I didn't want to wake you up."

Sasuke slowly picked up Neji in his arms. Hinata slid Itachi's hands over her shoulders and gently stood up. Hinata followed Sasuke into his bedroom. They tucked their children and Hinata turned off the lights. Sasuke was halfway out the door when he returned to the bed. He flicked their foreheads ever so lightly.

Hinata gave him a confused look and he shrugged, "What? It's tradition."

Hinata smiled back at him and nodded. They went back downstairs and sat back on the couch. Hinata sat to the farthest side of the couch and Sasuke slowly scooted next to her.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back," Hinata nervously mentioned as he closed in on her.

Sasuke let his heavy eyelids drop and laid his head on top of her shoulder, "You'll be leaving me alone with these trolls again?"

Hinata blushed, "I wish I could have more time with you boys. To tell you the truth, I don't want to go on this mission."

"As long as you come back home to us in one piece, that's all that matters to me. Don't be upset. We have all the time in the world," Sasuke mumbled as he began to fall asleep.

Hinata gulped and twiddled with her fingers, "H-home?"

He didn't answer her. Hinata lightly shook his leg, "Sasuke. Sasuke. If you're going to sleep, I'll just go home. I don't want to bother yo-"

"Shut up and stay right there," Sasuke said, "Besides, you owe me a pillow for scaring the hell out of me today."

Hinata had to put a hand over her mouth in order to stifle her smile. Eventually, she fell asleep with her head leaning on his. The sun rose as quickly as it had dropped.

"That's the last time we ever fall asleep early. Mom slept over and I didn't even know," the blue haired noble ninjas stirred as they heard Neji's voice ring in their ears.

"Oh no, I'm late," Hinata said as she gently peeled herself away from Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes as his warmth disappeared. Hinata quickly kissed Neji and Itachi on their foreheads and waved at Sasuke.

Itachi pulled Hinata's hand as she headed for the door, "Aren't you going to stay and make breakfast?"

"I'm sorry! I've got to complete a mission. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, okay? Sasuke can make you breakfast."

Neji face palmed his forehead, "But dad's cooking tastes like warm cardboard."

Sasuke stretched on the couch, "You are aware that I'm in hearing range, right?"

"Sasuke, can you please take them out to eat?"

"I can cook just fine," Sasuke replied in an annoying tone.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

"Neji," Itachi said in an order to join the conversation.

"Itachi," Neji added.

"Please?"

"I know how to cook. I was on my own for years. They're just being difficult," Sasuke insisted.

Hinata put her hands together as if she was praying, "I definitely believe you but I'd be more at peace if I knew my kids weren't on a ramen only diet."

Sasuke scoffed, "Naruto's been living on a ramen only diet and he came out just fine."

"But did he?"

Sasuke looked away from Hinata, "Good point."

Hinata laughed and waved good bye to her future family. After Sasuke had taken his mini-me's to breakfast he made a quick stop at nosy Ino's flower shop. Itachi had sneezed due to his allergies and causing his glasses to fall off. Neji had licked his eyebrows and told Ino that he was into older women. Neji began telling Ino that when he is old enough for a cellphone that she should call him. Sasuke had to pull Neji's ears away from the blonde beauty.

Sasuke simply told her that yes, these were his kids and yes, one had the byakugan and no, it was none of her business. And no, he didn't need her babysitting services. He brought them to the cemetery afterwards. Sasuke had never seen two children so excited to go to a graveyard. His children were so weird.

Neji ran ahead of Itachi and Sasuke, "Oh, are we going to visit our guardian angels?!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as Neji stopped at an unfamiliar gravestone, "Guardian what?"

Itachi and Sasuke caught up with Neji. Itachi and Neji kneeled in front of the gravestone. The piece of cement read Neji Hyuga. There was a fresh bouquet of sunflowers on top.

"Mom makes sure there's flowers on Neji's grave every Sunday. Even in the winter," Itachi informed his father, "Sometimes the wind blows the flowers away and mom buys another bouquet."

Sasuke opened his bouquet of roses and took half of the flowers out. He gently dropped the flowers on the gravestone above the sunflowers and wrapped his much lighter bouquet, "Now, the wind will have a harder time blowing away the sunflowers."

Neji nudged his father, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked away, "I didn't know him. He was just some cocky prodigy I went to school with."

"Yeah but that was the old him. Uncle Neji was just a beautiful bird in a cursed cage," the younger Neji explained to his father.

"Besides," Itachi confidently said, "Mom loves him and you love mom. So basically, you're obligated to love him too."

Sasuke's head snapped towards Itachi, "I don't love your mom. I had talked to her about twenty times in my life before you guys came in the picture."

"Twenty times is better than nineteen times," Neji said, "Uncle Neji sacrificed himself for mom's sake. If mom had died then we wouldn't exist and you'd be all by yourself again."

"You'd be super lonely without me, Neji, and mom. Uncle Neji is the reason we're here. I mean, not here in the past but born. We haven't been born yet but um... Time travel makes my head hurt," Itachi said as he grabbed his hair.

"What he's trying to say is that Uncle Neji saved mom's life. Don't let mom's pretty smile fool you. She always feels super guilty."

"Between us, mom has a phobia of shish kabobs," Itachi whispered, "You know...with the whole getting impaled with wood thing. The sticks...going through...no shish kabobs for mom."

"Ignore my brother," Neji slapped Itachi's head upside down, "Say something to Uncle Neji. He saved the woman you're going to love one day!"

"I don't love your mom but I guess I could pay my respects if it'll make you guys shut up," Sasuke awkwardly sighed as he kneeled next to his kids.

"Thank you for looking over Hinata and my family. Please continue to do so."

"Well, that's all I got," Sasuke stayed silent until Itachi elbowed him, "Okay! Okay! I'm glad you're a free bird wherever you are now."

Sasuke looked down at the two pairs of eyes looking up at him, "Go on."

Sasuke coughed into his hand, "This is embarrassing. Cover your ears."

Itachi and Neji followed their father's directions. They put their hands on each other's ears and looked away from their father.

Sasuke took a big breathe in, "To be honest, I don't know what to say to someone I've never never met before. I know how bad it sucks to be born into such a noble family with obligations. Naruto once told me that you were supposed to change the Hyuga but you decided Hinata was more important. I know you can't hear me or see me but I just want to say how thankful I am that you were born. I'm not good with words, alright?!"

Sasuke glanced back to see his children looking right back at him, "Since you're not around anymore, I promise to look after Hinata. A prodigy's promise to another prodigy. She's going to have three bodyguards with her always. I can only apologize for what destiny had in store for you and hope my children never have to go through your experiences. I won't let history repeat. What I'm trying to say is, shit...Thank you."

Sasuke clapped his hands together and turned around, "Alright, I'm done."

"What'd you say?! I can't hear you," Itachi's scream echoed in the cemetery.

Sasuke smirked and began to walk towards his brother's grave on the opposite side. Itachi and Neji looked at each other and let their arms fall to their side, "Wait for us!"

They caught up with their father and Neji smiled widely at Sasuke, "You know what mom always says?"

"Hm?"

"She says there's two birds that always follow us everywhere," Neji explained, "Uncle Neji and Uncle Itachi watch over us from heaven through their eyes."

"Mom says they're ravens and they have tiny halos. We've never saw them but they're always around."

Sasuke looked up at the clear, blue sky and smiled, "Oh, I think I just saw one fly by."

Itachi began looking up at the sky, "What?! Where?"

"Oh, I guess you're too late."

"What if I use my byakugan?"

"It's too late. It seems Neji and Itachi are out of range. They already flew far away," Sasuke teased.

Itachi and Neji blinked at each other until smiles formed on their faces, "Maybe one of them went to make sure mom completes her mission safely!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock for a couple seconds. He ruffled Itachi's hair with a light smile on his face, "You're definitely right. Someone has got to protect Hinata when we aren't around."

Two weeks flew by faster than Sasuke had realized. The house was an absolute mess. Sasuke had made Itachi and Neji join him for some much needed cleaning. There was several light knocks on the door and a jiggle of the door knob.

Neji activated his byakugan as he was sweeping the living room, "Mom's home!"

Itachi dropped the laundry basket down the stairs as he ran to the front door. Sasuke resisted the urge to run alongside his sons to welcome Hinata home. He nonchalantly speed walked to the front door as his sons enveloped Hinata in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're back. Dad's trying to deprive us of our childhood! He's making us clean," Neji dramatically said as he clung to Hinata.

"Sasuke, they're not your servants," Hinata sternly said as Neji threw his father an evil smile.

"Itachi, help me out here," an incredulous Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Y-you should convince dad to clean by himself so you can play with us," Itachi threw his father an evil smile as well.

Those evil smiles made Sasuke even more sure that these were definitely his children.

"No way," Sasuke crossed his arms over his toned chest, "This isn't actually happening. Hinata, don't give in to these demons."

Hinata turned around to huddle up with the twins. They were whispering a secret plan as Sasuke merely watched in annoyance. His plotting family would glance at him every once in a while.

Sasuke promised himself he wouldn't give in.

They all turned back around. Sasuke was in his battle stance. There wasn't anything they could do that could break him. Or so he thought. The three byakugan users stuck out their lower lips in a pout and rose their eyebrows.

Shit.

"Don't do that," Sasuke looked away.

Hinata and the twins closed in on him without changing their puppy faces, "Come on. Please?"

"We won't bother you for anything else for the rest of our stay," Neji bargained.

"That's a damn lie."

"We won't annoy you for the rest of the day?"

"Let's not bargain the impossible," Itachi reminded his brother.

"Nope. I'm not giving in. You guys made a mess so you're going to take responsibility," Sasuke said as he kept looking away.

"But they don't even know how to spell responsibility yet," Hinata pleaded with an adorable look painted on her face.

"I think there's a q in there," Neji lied along with Hinata.

"And a number seven," Itachi joined in the battle fire of lies.

Sasuke looked at them just to argue on where the number seven was in the word when he felt it. He was going to cave. Hinata was way too cute and his sons were way too annoying.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, "Do whatever you want."

Itachi and Neji high fived each other. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and winked at him. She mouthed a simple thank you.

Sasuke blushed and looked away, "Whatever."

Sasuke's annoyingly adorable family had decided to play hide and seek. He was the one who ended up cleaning his house as his family played around him. Using the byakugan was strictly off limits. During one of the games, Itachi and Neji played against Hinata.

Sasuke could hear Neji and Itachi counting upstairs. He reminded himself to tell them to stop doing that simultaneous talking twins thing. It was just plain creepy. He was watching Hinata silently run from the living room to the kitchen.

She sure was beautiful when she didn't know where to hide. And when she knew where to hide. And when she put her hair up. And when it was down. And she was especially beautiful when she was breathing. Sasuke had realized all of the above besides the fact that it is rude to stare at your future wife.

Hinata blew a piece of hair out of her face and shrugged at Sasuke.

"Five! Four," the twins continued to count down.

Sasuke pointed to the closet in the living room and Hinata's face lit up. She ran to the closet and Sasuke closed it. He leaned against the door and waited for the twins to come downstairs.

Their children ransacked everything in the living room. Sasuke was half annoyed and half entertained. Neji walked up to his father and pointed towards the closet door. His sons were good actors but he was a better one.

"She's upstairs. Don't tell her I told you," Sasuke whispered.

"But we were just upstairs and we didn't hear her walking past us," Itachi shot back.

"Did you boys forget how strong of a ninja your mom is? If she can walk on water, she can walk right past you without you noticing. Would I lie to you?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

They were too smart for their own good.

Sasuke shook his head, "She told me you'd never find her in the dark attic without using your byakugan. Are you boys going to prove her wrong? She's somewhere upstairs. Show her your skills!"

They practically went flying up the stairs. Sasuke smirked and got off the door. He opened the closet door to find Hinata with her hands on her mouth. She silently laughed into her hands. Sasuke smiled at her and entered the closet. He closed the door and cornered her in the small closet.

"Find your own hiding spot," Hinata said.

"I'm not here to hide. I just needed some peace and quiet with you," Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed Hinata's chin, "Also, I want some revenge."

He was way too close. If Hinata didn't know any better, he was going to kiss her.

Hinata gulped and looked at the floor, "R-revenge for what exactly?"

"You left me alone with these tiny demons for two weeks," Sasuke let go of her chin.

He didn't know what he was thinking. His mind was a blur every time he looked into her eyes. Hinata flinched at the loss of contact.

"I wish I could've stayed. It was a tracking mission and my team needed me," Hinata mumbled as the closet seemed much smaller now.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Hinata teased.

"You've been hanging out with our kids too much," Sasuke flicked her forehead, "This is all I've been thinking about lately. Why did you risk your life for Naruto? I mean, Neji saved you but you didn't know he was going to do that. You would die for Naruto, wouldn't you?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," Hinata's bright eyes darkened, "Naruto has gone through a lot in life. I watched him work towards his goal ever since the academy. He has touched so many lives."

"Get to the point already," Sasuke harshly whispered back, "He's the village hero. I get it."

Hinata fixed a piece of hair that had fallen out of place, "What I'm trying to say is that my life is worth nothing compared to Naruto's life. He's making a difference in this world and I'm just a good for nothing heiress."

"Don't tell me you think you're a background character in your own story," a slightly annoyed Sasuke closed in on her.

Hinata tried to place herself closer the wall if it was even possible, "I-I just think that Naruto is the good guy in my story. I should protect him at all costs since he is my friend."

If Naruto was the good guy in her story then he must be the bad guy.

He kept his poker face on as he lifted her chin, "Are you still in love with Naruto?"

Hinata gasped and shook her head, "I was never in love with Naruto!"

Sasuke let go of her chin and scoffed, "Don't bother lying to me. I can see it in your eyes."

Light footsteps were heard going down the stairs, "You're wrong! I've never seen Naruto in that light. I've admired him is all. He's just my frie-"

The next thing Hinata knows Sasuke's mouth is on hers. It was her first kiss so she didn't quite know what to do. Part of her wanted to impress him but another part of her didn't want to disappoint him. An even bigger part of her was wondering why he even kissed her in the first place.

But there was no time to think. He pecked her soft lips several times as if he was scared of rejection. Hinata was too busy concentrating on not fainting to return his kiss. Sasuke felt quite awkward kissing a stiff Hinata.

Her knees felt like pure jelly. Sasuke's hands slipped around her waist and Hinata managed to finally gain her senses back. She formed a slight pout with her lips and opened her mouth ever so slightly. He slipped his tongue between her soothing lips in one quick sweep.

Hinata could've melted in his arms right there and then.

Their tongues danced as muffled children's voices passed the door. Hinata clenched the hem of his shirt. Her lips suddenly felt cold and she could breathe again. Their heavy breaths mixed as they quickly let go of each other.

Hinata's chest heaved up and down making contact with Sasuke's chest, "W-what was that for?"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I heard Itachi and Neji coming. You were talking so loud so I had to shut you up quick."

"O-oh?"

"They would never forgive me if they found out I lied to them. Imagine if they caught me hogging their precious mother."

"I see," Hinata said as she was reminiscing on how good his lips felt.

Hinata tapped on the wall behind her back, "I think they're coming back. Maybe you should help me be quiet."

Faint footsteps were heard above them so their children were definitely upstairs. Sasuke Uchiha did not give a single damn.

Sasuke crashed his lips against hers once again. They could hear Itachi calling out for Sasuke too now. Hinata and Sasuke were too wrapped up in each other to hear the kids coming down the stairs. As soon as Sasuke heard the closet's door knob twist, he let go of Hinata and put distance between them.

Neji rose an eyebrow at his father while Itachi gasped, "Ew! Are you guys making out in there?"

"What?! No," Sasuke ruffled Neji's hair as he walked out of the closet, "It was taking you guys too long to find her so I decided to be nice and help."

"You told us she wasn't in the closet," Itachi added.

"Yes but I also told you she is a hell of a ninja. She snuck past me and into the closet," Sasuke said with a shrug.

Neji looked into the closet to see a red faced Hinata, "Are you sure you guys weren't being gross in there?"

Itachi scratched his head in confusion, "I thought dad wasn't in love with you yet. Isn't that what you-"

Hinata practically jumped out of the closet and threw her hand over Itachi's mouth, "Who else is hungry?"

Neji elbowed Itachi which earned him a scowl from Sasuke, "Don't hit your brother."

"Sorry, Itachi," Neji mumbled as he rubbed the spot where he had elbowed his twin.

Hinata cleared her throat and put her hands together, "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Neji and I promised that we would make you dinner whenever you came back," Itachi said with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, you don't have to," Hinata replied.

"You really don't have to. I'd rather not have my house burn down today," Sasuke said with much emphasis.

Two annoying six year olds and three puppy faces later, Sasuke gave in. He sat at the table with Hinata. He kept looking past her and towards the kitchen door way in case smoke was coming out. Ten minutes later, Itachi came out of the kitchen with an apron around his waist.

He set two empty plates with cutlery on the table, "Aren't you guys going to eat with us?"

"Nope. This is a thank you for taking care of us," Itachi said with a smile.

"We kind of had no choice," Sasuke teased.

"I heard that," Neji stuck his head out of the kitchen door way, "Just remember that I can spit in your food."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at Neji, "As long as you keep in mind that I can give you up for adoption as soon as you're born. Itachi, how would you like to be an only child?"

Itachi laughed and then returned to the kitchen with Neji, "Don't forget we are the ones who choose your retirement home."

"If I can even withstand living that long with you two in my life."

Hinata giggled and shouted, "Neji, please don't spit in my food. Don't hurt me because of your father's words."

Sasuke threw Hinata 'that look'.

Twenty minutes full of awkward silence and even more awkward glances later, the twins emerged from the kitchen. Neji held a pot as Itachi scooped out the sloppy goop.

Sasuke poked the thing on his plate, "What is this?"

"It's the appetizer of your three course meal," Itachi said proudly.

"Three? I think we'll be just fine with this," Sasuke said as he dropped his fork.

"Sasuke," Hinata pleaded, "Thank you boys. I'm sure it will be delicious."

"Take a bite," the twins said simultaneously.

Sasuke smirked and rose an eyebrow towards Hinata. He could see the lump in her throat as she swallowed her anxiety. The blue haired beauty picked up a spoon and licked her lips. Sasuke found himself biting his lower lip as he rudely stared at her.

Was there ever a moment where she didn't look absolutely breath taking?

Hinata picked up a chunk of the heavily seasoned ramen and rammed it into her mouth. Sasuke had never been so jealous of a spoon before.

Hinata's eyebrows raised and she chewed with a wide smile, "Wow! This is so good."

Itachi put the pot on the table, "Help yourself to seconds but don't get too full."

"There's a lot more where that came from," Neji added with a thumbs up.

"Yeah? Well, keep it where it is."

Sasuke felt a sharp kick on his kneecap. Hinata appeared unfazed as she had just hurt him. Her smile towards their kids didn't falter a bit.

"We can't wait," Hinata said as the kids retreated to the kitchen.

"What was that for?"

"Eat the dinner they took so much time making," Hinata said with a poker face, "Please."

Sasuke lifted his plate for her to see, "They obviously didn't spend enough time on it if it's this undercooked."

Hinata kept forcing herself to eat the ramen with a smile on her face.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "You don't really think that's good, right?"

Hinata took a napkin from the table and spit out the contents of her mouth, "No. This tastes like a rock with garlic."

Sasuke burst out laughing and looked past his shoulder, "We can't eat this crap."

"But they made this just for us. It would break their little hearts," Hinata said as she fumbled with her fingers.

"All we have to do is make this food disappear. Come on," Sasuke whispered as he threw the contents of their plates back in the pot.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

But it was too soon.

"We're almost done with the rest of your dinner," a voice was heard from the kitchen.

Hinata put her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sasuke picked up the pot and looked around the living room. Hinata picked up the couch pillows and Sasuke followed her lead. He poured the contents of the ramen all over the couch.

He dropped the pot and they placed the couch pillows back in their original position. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and led her back to the table.

Neji came out with two new plates full of dripping sandwiches, "You guys are going to love this. It is our original recipe!"

Itachi ran his eyes over the table, "Where's the pot?"

Sasuke twitched. Sasuke and Hinata exchanged nervous looks.

"That is a great question...for your mother," Sasuke threw the problem towards Hinata.

"Well, you see... It was just so good Sasuke and I ate it all. There was a little bit left and we ended up fighting over it. It somehow ended up over there," she said in one big breath.

Itachi shook his head in disappointment, "If you're not a gentleman, mom will fall out of love with you."

"Itachi," Hinata whispered, "Remember what we talked about?"

"Sorry," he mumbled as he glared at Sasuke.

Neji crossed his arms in front of his chest. He walked over to the pot and picked it up. He glanced at the couch and sniffled his nose, "The couch smells weird."

Itachi shrugged and returned to the kitchen, "Well, dad sleeps on it so what can you expect?"

"You're right," Neji said as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Sasuke smelled himself to find nothing foul, "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"They're just joking," Hinata laughed as she took apart the sandwich, "Maybe this one won't be so bad."

"You're actually going to try it? I have to admit you're much braver than me. Or more stupid."

Hinata looked into his eyes, "Aren't they the same thing?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in slight shock, "You've been hanging out with me too much. I've been rubbing off on you."

"I don't think that's a terrible thing," Hinata politely said, "I-I really do enjoy your company."

Sasuke gulped at how cute she was, "You're tolerable, I guess. What do we have here?"

Hinata smiled at him and put the sandwich back together, "Peanut butter, tuna, a tomato, looks like shrimp, some carrots, mayonnaise and ketchup. I can't quite make out the rest of its contents."

"Remind me in ten years to pay for a cooking class for them," Sasuke shuddered.

Hinata shook her head, "We should give them a second chance at least."

"I'd rather starve."

Hinata picked up the sandwich and took a large bite. She cringed as she chewed. Hinata dropped the sandwich back on her plate as she swallowed.

Sasuke passed her a napkin, "No more chances?"

Hinata violently shook her head. Sasuke picked up both of the disgusting sandwiches and quickly hid them in the closet. Sasuke returned to his seat just in time.

Neji brought out two plates with small mountains on them. Itachi brought two bowls and set them in front of the empty chairs. Hinata's eyes widened.

Sasuke stared at the gunk that was on his plate, "What the hell is this?"

"Pasta, duh," Neji said.

"Pasta isn't black."

Unless it was burnt.

Which it most definitely was.

Itachi and Neji took a seat next to their parents, "We made a special pasta with all of your favorite ingredients. There's tomatoes, salmon, ham, some left over tuna, onions, red peppers, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"We didn't have meat balls so we used cinnamon buns instead," Neji added.

"But the best ingredient we used was love," Itachi said with pleasure.

Guilt hit Hinata like a train.

Hinata's eyes watered, "Sasuke, you heard that?"

"Don't," he pointed at her, "Don't do it. Don't you dare."

Hinata's lower lip quivered as she reached for her fork. Sasuke's eyes widened. He put his hand over hers to keep it down, "Aren't you boys going to go back to the kitchen?"

"Nope! The chefs are done for the night. We'll be eating with you guys," Neji replied.

Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows, "You guys are going to eat this tras-"

Hinata quickly cut him off, "This t-t-tasty meal you've made us?"

"Nope! We used all the ingredients in the kitchen for your dinner. Since we used every ingredient and spice we could find in the kitchen for you guys," Itachi answered their question, "We'll be eating cereal."

Sasuke and Hinata stared at each other as their eyes did the talking. Hinata rose her eyebrows and glanced at her food. Sasuke nodded and let go of her hand.

He picked up a spoon and quickly took a bite, "Delicious."

Hinata followed in his lead as the children began to eat their dinner. Sasuke would clench his jaw every once in a while and shook his head. Hinata stared at him wide eyed in order to stop him from vomiting. At one point, Sasuke would lightly bang on the table with his fists as he chewed.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, "What's wrong with dad?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "What isn't wrong with dad?"

"You boys make me want to go get a vasectomy," a disgusted Sasuke said as he kept trying to finish his dinner, "Forget reviving the clan."

Itachi had a confused look on his face, "A vasect-a what?"

Hinata took the last bite from her plate and immediately stood up, "I'm done! Thank you guys for making dinner."

Sasuke threw his spoon onto his half empty plate and stood up, "I'm done too."

Hinata and Sasuke walked into the kitchen. Hinata's jaw dropped as her eyes ran over the kitchen. It was an atrocious mess in there. Sasuke walked to the sink and moved some of the over flooding dishes aside.

He turned on the faucet and rinsed out his mouth with the water, "I think our sons just tried to poison us."

Hinata stepped behind him and rubbed his back soothingly, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke shuddered as Hinata began to put the dishes back inside the sink, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sasuke turned off the faucet and shooed her hand away, "That's the last time we let them do something nice for us. Agreed?"

"They had good intentions," Hinata mumbled under her breath, "I'll do the dishes."

"Like hell you are," Sasuke grabbed her by waist and forced her to look up at him, "They made this mess so therefore they are going to clean it up."

"But I'm just going to help-"

"Shut up," Sasuke crashed his lips against hers once again.

Hinata was quick to respond this time but it had been a chaste kiss. Hinata tasted like ketchup and cinnamon buns but it still felt like heaven.

"Stop spoiling our kids," he said as he let go of her.

"Stop punishing them," she mustered to stay even with a red face.

"Whatever. I'm going to brush my teeth and then I'm going to bed early," Sasuke replied as he started to walk away, "I swear if you even touch the mess that they made, I'll show them what you put under the couch cushions."

"You wouldn't," Hinata said appalled.

"Oh but I would," Sasuke replied with a sly smirk, "It would be my pleasure."

Hinata puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. Sasuke waved with his back facing her. He passed the table and flicked both of his kids' foreheads.

"Where are you going, dad?"

"Your dad is in a bad mood so he's going to bed early," Hinata explained from the kitchen doorway, "But he told me he would love for you guys to make him breakfast tomorrow."

Sasuke gulped and looked at the seemingly innocent Hinata, "I don't ever recall saying that."

Hinata nodded with a fake smile on her face, "You also said that you wanted us to watch as you ate every last bite."

"I definitely did not say that. I'd rather eat air," Sasuke nonchalantly said, "I'd rather put my entire arm in a blender."

Neji shrugged, "Don't be prideful, dad. We'll make you breakfast. Geez, you don't have to beg."

Hinata put the back of her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Hinata. If it was war she wanted, he'd give it to her.

"You caught me but we can't leave your mom out of this. She'd be super jealous if you only made breakfast for me," Sasuke said with a sigh.

Hinata's hand immediately fell to her sides, "I-I can't take anymore. I mean, I'm on a diet."

Itachi's jaw dropped, "Choji says diet has the word die in it and that's not a coincidence."

"So does diabetes," Neji shook his head in disbelief, "Why would you want to go on a diet? Dad, tell her something."

Sasuke pointed towards himself, "What do you want me to tell her exactly?"

Itachi sighed, "Don't you think mom is pretty the way she is?"

Sasuke quickly glanced at a nervous Hinata, "She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There. I said it. Happy?"

Hinata's face turned beet red. Itachi kept applauding his father until his glasses fell off. Neji quickly dove under the table and began to look for the glasses with Itachi. Sasuke and Hinata made awkward eye contact until he turned back around.

"I'll be sleeping if you need me but try not to," Sasuke yelled as he disappeared upstairs.

He brushed his teeth and then changed into his sleepwear. Sasuke was going to go downstairs to sleep on the couch but it probably smelled disgusting. He decided to go to sleep on his old bed. It was his after all. Besides, it was roomy enough for three people.

Sasuke had woken up in the middle of the night due to rustling in the bed. Hinata put her finger over her lips in order to shush him. Sasuke cautiously shuffled over in order to make room for the twins. The half awake Uchiha lifted the blankets for her ease.

Hinata gently kissed Neji's temple and patted Itachi's hair. She stood up and bit her lower lip. Hinata walked to his side of the bed and put Itachi's glasses on the bedside table, "Sasuke. Sasuke, are you sleeping?"

"I was," he muttered in semi-annoyance, "What is it?"

"I'll be leaving now."

"Okay. Good bye."

Sasuke peeked one eye to see that she hadn't budged. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at his alarm clock. It was the middle of the night, "You're just putting them to sleep now?"

Hinata fiddled with her jacket, "They're very persuasive sometimes."

Sasuke sat up and patted the small open space to him, "You didn't do the dishes, right?"

Hinata avoided eye contact as she scooted closer to him, "Like I said, they're very persuasive."

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered in disappointment as he momentarily touched her face, "I told you not to give in."

"I know but they're so cute and funny and they love me so much, I just-"

"They scammed you, Hinata. You've got to be a little stricter. They know better than to pull that shit with me."

"But I don't want them to behave coldly towards me."

"You could shave them bald and they'd still think you're a superhero. I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I could tell them that their shoes are untied and they'd tell me how I'm ruining their lives."

Hinata's lips upturned into a gentle smile. Itachi threw an arm over Sasuke's chest and snuggled closer to his father. Sasuke slowly laid back down.

"I'm going home now but I just wanted to ask a q-question," Hinata whispered.

"Spit it out," he said barely above a whisper.

"Did you really mean what you said today?"

"I said a lot of things today."

"Well...the time when you said you think I'm beautiful... Did you mean that or were you just trying to make them happy?"

Out of all the questions he was expecting, that was certainly not one of them.

Sasuke shut his eyes in relief, "I wasn't trying to make anybody happy. Besides, I'm not good at that kind of thing. I meant what I said."

"That's wrong. You make us happy," Hinata replied in a hushed voice.

"I guess," Sasuke wrapped his arm around Itachi and soothed his unruly hair.

Hinata took a big breath of air, "If anyone saw the way you are with Itachi and Neji, they'd be-"

Sasuke smirked with his eyes closed, "Shocked?"

"They would be as in love with you as I am."

Sasuke's eyes quickly opened. A trembling Hinata just stared at him, waiting for his response. Sasuke closed his eyes once again despite his rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you."

Hinata immediately stood up and hid her face with her hair, "Uh...you're welcome. I'll see you later, Sasuke."

"Yup. Good night."

Hinata hurriedly rushed out of the house. Sasuke just stared at his ceiling in apparent shock.

"What was that all about?" he mumbled to himself before flicking two foreheads.

He somehow woke up with elbows and hands in his face. Sasuke was rudely awakened by his children talking about being starved to death. He was tempted to tell them to cook for themselves but he wouldn't torture them like that.

Sasuke was serving Itachi and Neji their breakfast when a consistent knock was heard on the door. Naruto didn't knock. The hokage would just prop open a window and slide in. Hinata had a spare key. Anybody else was strictly prohibited from even looking at the Uchiha estate.

Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow as he opened the door. He faced upside down red triangles and unruly brown hair. Sasuke nodded and nonchalantly tried to slap the door in Kiba's face. Kiba had already stuck his foot past the door frame.

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, "What do you want, Inuzaka?"

"I've got a message from Hinata for you and your rotten kids," Kiba yelled as he struggled against the door.

Kiba almost lost his footing as Sasuke immediately flung the door open, "What's the message?"

"Hinata wanted me to tell you that she can't pass by today. She's sick in the hospital. Ko said it was some severe food poisoning of some sort."

Sasuke held the bridge of his nose in disbelief, "I told her not to eat any of that trash."

Kiba let out a low growl and held Sasuke's shirt, "You did this to her? What did you give her, you son of a bitch?"

"I'll give you thirty seconds to let go of me. Nothing more, nothing less."

Sasuke was not trying to commit first degree homicide today.

Itachi and Neji scrambled out of their seats. Neji ran behind Kiba. Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan. Itachi prepared hand signals as he stood next to Kiba and his father. The veins in Neji's eyes popped out.

Sasuke was looking at Neji with eyes wide open. Neji performed a Hyuga styled jutsu and Kiba suddenly felt numb. Sasuke could feel the hold on his shirt loosen.

Kiba used the last of his strength to look behind him, "What did you just to do to me?"

"I love you, uncle Kiba... but there's no way I'm going to let you hurt my dad," Neji exclaimed as the veins retracted to their normal state, "You'll be fine in a couple hours. I just temporarily depleted all of your chakra."

There had never been a prouder moment for Sasuke.

"I hope this doesn't interfere with our future puppy deal," Itachi added with a nervous laughter.

"You guys know I wasn't in any real danger. Go get your cloaks upstairs. And don't forget Itachi's glasses," Sasuke yelled as his twins ran to the stairs.

He kneeled down to Kiba's limp body and smugly smirked right in his face, "Just so you know I'm the only one who gets to call them rotten."

Sasuke landed a hard punch in Kiba's stomach. He fell down on the floor with his middle finger up. Sasuke walked around him to be outside the front door. The twins soon came running downstairs.

"Come on. We're going to visit your mom at the clinic," Sasuke yelled from outside.

Neji and Itachi looked at each other and nodded. They casually walked on top of Kiba's lifeless body towards the door. Sasuke lightly snickered at the pained expression on Kiba's face.

Sasuke pulled up their hoods before they started walking towards the hospital. They were almost there when Neji and Itachi began to babble.

"Dad, did you see how cool Neji looked back at the house?"

"Me? What about you? You activated your mangekyou! That's amazing!"

The hospital was now well in view, "Something strange happened last night."

"What happened?"

Sasuke shook his head in slight confusion, "Maybe your mother has been sick since last night. Hinata said she is in love with me."

Itachi shrugged, "Well, it was going to happen eventually. It was about tim-"

Neji slapped his brother's head upside down, "I think what Itachi is trying to ask is what was your reply."

"I...thanked her."

A now hoodless Itachi looked eager, "And?"

"And that's it," Sasuke held the hospital's door open for his kids, "I didn't know what else I was supposed to say."

"You're kind of a really big idiot," Itachi said in an exasperated tone, "Mom's going to leave you if you keep ignoring her feelings."

"I wonder if Kiba will be a good step-father," Neji pondered loudly.

Itachi gasped, "We could have so many dogs!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "I wonder how much money Hinata and I will save when we give you guys up for adoption."

"Touché," Neji admitted.

"Just so we're clear she doesn't need to know about what happened to Kiba...or about our little conversation just now. You two can keep a secret, right?"

"Nope," Itachi honestly said.

"Not even if our lives depended on it," Neji added.

A small sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's forehead. He should've asked that question beforehand. Neji and Itachi ran up to the front desk. Sasuke was close behind them. Neji took off his hood and smiled widely at the girl at the check in desk, "Where's Hinata Uchiha?"

Shiho typed something in the computer but then shook her head, "I'm sorry but there's no one with that name here."

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She isn't an Uchiha."

"Yet! She isn't an Uchiha yet," Itachi lifted his glasses to the top of his head to wink at his father, "Hinata Uchiha. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Keep your glasses on," Sasuke avoided the question.

Neji smirked upwards to Sasuke, "Or would you rather it be Hinata Inuzaka?"

"Don't worry about last names. You won't have one after we give you up for adoption," Sasuke nonchalantly said as he waited for Hinata's location.

"She's in room one thirty three. Third floor," Shiho politely informed them.

Neji and Itachi quickly dashed away. Sasuke speed walked after them. They ran past a brown haired man with a forehead protector on. Sasuke could tell his pupil-less eyes defined him as a Hyuga. His forehead was hidden so he must have been from the branch family. The stranger's eyes widened as Itachi ran past him. He turned around as Itachi ran into the room where he had just exited.

Sasuke sped up and harshly bumped his shoulder into the stranger. Sasuke made sure to slam the door loudly. Neji and Itachi were already at Hinata's bedside.

"W-what are you guys doing here? I told Kiba to make sure not to worry you guys," a surprised Hinata exclaimed as she sat up.

"I don't like the way that guy was looking at Itachi," Sasuke said as he pointed behind him, "Who the hell was that?"

"Are you talking about Uncle Ko? Don't worry. He's harmless when it comes to me," Hinata quickly smoothed out her frizzy hair when her eyes landed on Sasuke.

Neji clenched his small fists in the air, "What did dad do to you?!"

Itachi kneeled besides the hospital bed and whispered close to Hinata's ear, "If you want to divorce dad and leave Neji with him, I'd be okay with it. Just me and you together forever."

"What a traitor," Neji replied in an exasperated tone.

"You heard that?!"

"A deaf person could've heard you. You're not the best whisperer," Sasuke said as he sat on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Hinata ruffled Itachi's hair, "Just had some vomiting and abdominal pain. My father insisted I came here. I can't believe Kiba made you guys worry."

Neji pointed a finger towards Sasuke with disgust, "What did you do to mom?!"

"Me? It was you guys who decided to poison her. You basically fed her raw sewage," Sasuke admitted.

"But mom said she liked what we made her," Itachi said in a melancholic tone.

Hinata's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, "I don't know what Sasuke is talking about. I'm sick from allergies! I fell down the stairs. I-I tripped into a bush of poison ivy."

"Phew," Itachi let out a sigh, "I thought dad was saying it's our fault."

"Th-that's impossible," Hinata faked a large smile.

She was good at this.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Hinata. She was way too sly and they were way too naive. He somehow always ended up on the receiving end.

"Whatever. What matters is that you are feeling better."

"I'm alright, thank you. Kiba didn't come with you? He stayed with me all night."

"You and Kiba were here?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yeah?"

"What was he doing?"

Hinata giggled in curiosity, "He was laying next to me. Kiba rubbed my back and held my hair when I was vomiting."

"So you shared a bed with him?"

"I mean yes but technically-"

Jealousy aroused in Sasuke's chest, "You should've made him sit on the floor like the dog he is."

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "What's gotten into you?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Who's gotten into you?"

Itachi tilted his head, "Mom, are you going to start dating Uncle Kiba? As long as you convince him about those puppies, then you have my approval."

Hinata shook her head, "I'm n-n-not going to date Kiba. He's just my best friend."

"I don't care if he's your best friend, team mate, neighbor, etcetera. There's no reason for you to share a bed with that mutt. You shouldn't even be alone with him," Sasuke said in one quick breathe, "You know how he feels about you."

"He doesn't feel any way about me!"

"No other man is supposed to lay his hands on you."

Hinata had a confused look on her face, "I don't understand why you're upset with me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"What if he tried something with you? Have you ever seen a dog in heat?"

Hinata let out a small laugh, "Kiba isn't a werewolf, Sasuke. Besides, I've slept next to Kiba many times and he's never tried anything. He's my team mate just like Shino."

"He's different from Shino. That bug boy isn't trying to be with you romantically like how Kiba is."

Itachi leaned over towards his brother's ear, "You got any popcorn on you?"

"I wish," Neji whispered back with a snicker.

A blush adorned Hinata's cheekbones, "It doesn't mean anything if I don't reciprocate those feelings. Do you actually think I have feelings for Kiba?"

Sasuke stood up and shrugged, "Well, do you?"

"Wha-no!"

"I'm not dealing with this headache right now. I'll be at the hokage tower if you need me. The kids are yours for the day," Sasuke said as he stomped out of the hospital room, "Go have your happily ever after with Kiba and your new family with a thousand puppies. Enjoy it."

"The puppies part doesn't make it sound so bad," Neji joked.

"Neji, please," Hinata pleaded with her son.

"He's just joking," Itachi defended his brother.

"No, I'm not."

"Half-joking," Itachi changed his brother's defense statement.

As soon he slammed the door, realization came to Sasuke. What was he feeling? He had no right to scream at her like that. Hinata had done nothing wrong. It was like as if his mouth had a mind of its own.

Sasuke turned around to go back to his family. He hesitated before opening the door. She would definitely be mad at him and the twins wouldn't help with the situation at hand. There was also that immense Uchiha pride poking at him. To Naruto's office it was.

Sasuke arrived inside the hokage tower within minutes. He walked past any personnel asking him questions. Sasuke merely walked inside of Naruto's office. He plopped down on the couch as Naruto was scribbling away at his desk.

"Being a hokage is hard," Naruto muttered from his position.

"Being a dad slash husband is harder," Sasuke replied.

Naruto dropped his pen with a gleam in his eye, "Finally! Something that you suck at. I've been waiting for years to see you fail."

Sasuke glared at the seventh hokage, "Remind me as to why I keep you around."

"Hm? Let's see. Maybe because I'm the only male friend you've got," Naruto didn't mind reminding him, "I'm one of the very few people who don't get brushed off by your coldness. What happened?"

Sasuke ran his hands through his dark tresses, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I may or may not have lashed out at Hinata over something idiotic. The kids are putting ideas into my head. Hinata said something weird last night and now I feel like I'm entitled to her."

"That's no way to treat a lady, especially the mother of your kids."

"Ah," Sasuke pointed an accusing finger at the seventh homage, "Future mother of my future kids."

Naruto waved off his words, "Future mother of your future kids, future ex-wife...It'll be the same thing if you don't get your shit together."

"Put yourself in my shoes. You get thrown two very strange kids who look exactly like you. You're told this insane story about time travel and how you'll be a father to these kids. Then their mother who also, is in disbelief about them shows up. And then-"

"By the time you're done with this story, the ninth hokage will already be in office," Naruto said with a yawn.

"And then you realize the kids aren't as bad as you think. And then you start accidentally nitpicking the tiniest details on which parent they got their features from. Neji definitely has my nose and Itachi sometimes has Hinata's stutter. Which at first was annoying as hell but now I realize how much I love that sound. Whether it's from Itachi or his godsend mother."

"Sasuke-"

"Your kids are playing hide and seek and you find yourself sneaking kisses in the closet. And being jealous of any person that interacts with your future wife...because she's going to be all yours one day. And you find yourself anticipating that day."

"Sasuke-"

"Then she's talking about how she's in love with you and you really don't mind all that much."

"Sasuke," Naruto screamed as he pounded the hokage's desk, "Wait, what did you just say? Never mind. I never saw you lose your composure like this."

Sasuke groaned into his hand, "I suck at being domestic. I don't know how I'm supposed to behave in this predicament. Am I babysitter? Am I a boyfriend?"

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention to half the crap you just said. You, my friend, are definitely overthinking this. Your life is going to go back to normal soon."

Sasuke let out a sigh, "That's impossible. My life will never be the same after this."

"I mean the kids are going to go back to their present time soon," Naruto stood up and pointed to the calendar on the wall, "The thirty days are almost done and then you'll have a peace of mind again. Hinata will have no reason to bother you anymore."

Sasuke walked up to the calendar and looked at the big circle on one of the approaching days, "What the hell is this?"

"You may be my best friend but you're still one of the best anbu captains. I began your thirty day vacation as soon as they barged in my office. A bad habit they picked up from you apparently."

"What?! They've only been with me for a short time."

Naruto pat Sasuke's shoulder, "They grow up so fast. I know but don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to sulk until you see them again."

"Has it really almost been a month? I hadn't even noticed. Maybe I can convince them to stay just a little while longer."

"What?! No! They need to get back to their own time. Just appreciate the time you have left with them. You just wanted to be left alone in the beginning, remember?"

"That may be true," Sasuke gulped and looked away with heavy eyes, "but now I know what it's like not being alone. I refuse to ever be alone again."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "So what was I?! A cactus? A mosquito?"

The fact of the matter is that Sasuke would go insane if he was ever left in an empty house again.

"You're the only man stupid enough to be my best friend. And for that, I'm both grateful and annoyed."

"Damn righ-wait, what?"

"But my ultimate happiness comes in the form of three blue haired people."

"Then why are you here? Go to them. Go now," Naruto said in his most dramatic voice possible.

"You're right," Sasuke turned and around and exited the room, "For once."

Naruto returned to his desk and pulled out some papers. He probably had about two minutes until Sasuke returned inside the office. Sasuke slammed the door and plopped down on the couch.

"I can't just barge in there as if nothing happened today. The twins are probably reviewing step dad candidates with Hinata."

"You're being ridiculous. You couldn't have done anything to make them that mad."

"I screamed at Hinata."

"You," Naruto dropped his pen in shock, "yelled at Hinata? The byakugan princess? Konoha's angel? Soft spoken, would never hurt a fly? That Hinata?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It was in the spur of the moment. I don't know what came over me."

Jealousy. Unreasonable anger. Regret. Confusion. The list went on and on in Sasuke's conscience. Inner Sasuke was promising not to behave so rashly when it came to Hinata anymore.

"You screamed at Hinata? There's a special place reserved in hell for you," Naruto confidently said, "I don't care if you're rude to little grandmas, newborn babies, Sakura but Hinata! That's where I draw the line."

Sasuke immediately perked up, "Why? What's your relationship with her? Is there something you're not telling me?"

So much for not being rash when it came to Hinata.

"I know you weren't there but she saved my life during the war. She jumped in front of me without any hesitation whatsoever."

"That was when her cousin died, right?"

"She jumped in front of me and he jumped in front of us. It was cause and effect. I never understood why she protected me. I should've died instead of that genius. He was very important to her."

"I think he still is. You never wondered her why she put her life in danger for you?"

Naruto shrugged as he continued to doodle on a probably important paper, "Hinata claims I changed her life but I don't know what the hell that means. Maybe she was in love with me or something, right?"

"That's what I've always thought. I remember she was always blushing around us and would always magically be around when you were there."

Naruto sent Sasuke a bewildered look, "I was completely kidding! You and I were always together so maybe it was you she wanted."

"That's a crazy theory," Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "What if she's still pining after you and I become just a rebound in the future?"

Naruto ruffled his blonde locks, "I know it's hard to compete with these dashing good looks but you don't have to worry. I'm just her friend."

"She already has three friends. She doesn't need anymore."

"Three friends?"

Sasuke nonchalantly rose up three fingers, "Itachi. Neji. Me. That's all the friends she needs. So you and her fan club president, Kiba, can just fuck off."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?!"

"Yes, I know! I know! I don't know what's gotten into me," Sasuke dug his handsome face into the crevice of his elbow, "I'm not entitled to her in any way. I even told her in the beginning that she wasn't obligated to act like a mother or a wife."

"So I'm still not understanding why you're so upset."

"I don't know what's going to happen between Hinata and I when the kids leave. Will we go back to being strangers or just automatically marry?"

"You're usually way more confident than this. Cocky even. Suddenly, you're terrified of every fork in the road," Naruto figured out on his own, "Where are your three C's? You gotta stay cool, composed, and calm."

Sasuke's lips turned upwards, "Once you have kids, the only three C's you know are crazy, cocky, children."

"You really took this dad role seriously," Naruto shuddered, "I can tell by your terrible dad jokes."

Sasuke gave Naruto the finger, "It feels okay having a family again."

"Just okay?"

"It's more than okay. It feels goddamn amazing. They get on my nerves and bring out a side of me that I didn't even know I had. I still wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. And Hinata...she's just incredible in her own way."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask me another," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

Naruto smirked, "What the hell, you bastard?"

"Sorry, I got that from Neji," Sasuke couldn't help but smile, "Or maybe he got it from me. Who knows?"

"If Itachi and Neji never came here and told you about the future, what would be your thoughts on Hinata?"

"You're acting as if she's always been invisible to me. Invisible? No. Unattainable? Absolutely. I've always thought it was the Uchiha bad luck. Every girl in the village wanted me besides the one that I didn't find annoying."

"Not every girl," a slightly jealous Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I don't deserve Hinata," Sasuke walked over to the seat in front of the desk, "The truth is I probably never will deserve her. My hands are too dirty for her."

"I agree. You're a piece of shit compared to that angel. Contrary to popular belief, she's way out of your league," Naruto exclaimed confidently.

"This is probably the only time I'll ever say this but you're not exactly wrong."

"So I'm right?"

"I said you're not wrong."

"So I'm right?"

"Don't push your luck."

"It was worth a shot," Naruto donned a toothy grin.

"If she knew about my past, she'd be repulsed. I wouldn't blame her for thinking I'm a monster."

Naruto scoffed, "You think she doesn't know your life story? Sakura told Ino and she told every villager who visited the flower shop. The whole village knows your story."

"That's just gossip. Hinata doesn't know what truly aspired in my life. I don't think I'd ever want her to know all the terrible things I've done."

"Nope! She definitely knows. The gossip came from a reliable source."

"Sakura wouldn't know everything that's happened to me...unless a dumbass hokage spilled all of my secrets," Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto gulped, "On the bright side, at least you know Hinata accepts you for who you are. Crappy past and all."

Sasuke massaged his temples, "Maybe I should distance myself from her. Hinata deserves someone kind, patient, and who knows how to be affectionate. That someone is not me."

"So you're telling me you'd be fine if Hinata ended up with someone else? The Itachi and Neji you know wouldn't even exist. You wouldn't mind someone taking your restored clan away from you?"

Sasuke looked away, "I'd slice that bastard in half."

"Exactly what I thought. You can't say you don't deserve Hinata but still not want her to be with anybody else. The thought of her being with anybody else is revolting to you."

Sasuke closed his eyes in thought, "She deserves happiness. Hinata told me she was in love with me but I don't know if she just said that because of our children together."

"She said that?!"

"Yeah. I'm still in disbelief too. I don't know if I can be what she needs. She told me that her newfound family gives her hope for a brighter future. Her smile stretched from ear to ear."

"And if you make her the slightest bit happy, who are you to take that away from her?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Mark your calendar for today. It will be a day to remember. You finally said something not stupid."

"Thank god," Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "I don't know anything about love and family. I was winging everything I just said."

Sasuke shook his head with a light smile on his face, "I take that back. I'll see you later."

Naruto stood up immediately, "Wait, Sasuke! I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"That's not my problem."

"And Shikamaru's on a date with Temari."

"There's no way I'm helping you with the work you've been procrastinating. Last time I did that, you just fell asleep and it took me all day," Sasuke walked to the door and turned the door knob.

"You're right. I understand. After I finish all this paperwork, I'm going to visit a certain Hyuga in the hospital. I know she'd cheer me up in several ways," Naruto mentioned slyly, "I heard she is looking for a new husband anyways."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he turned around, "Give me a fucking pen."

Sasuke walked back to the desk and grabbed the pen Naruto was holding out for him. He threw it at the hokage with all his might. Sasuke grabbed another pen laying on the desk and a thick stack of papers from the desk.

By the time Sasuke had realized it, hours had gone by. The sun had set a long time ago. Naruto was dozing off on a peace treaty. Sasuke took this opportunity to sneak out of the office.

Sasuke wasted no time going to the hospital. He walked right past the reception and straight to Hinata's room. He carefully slid open the door and entered. Itachi and Neji were snuggled up next to each other on the hospital bed. Hinata's silhouette in the far corner of the room.

A weary Hinata smiled up at Sasuke, "I'm glad you're back."

"I have a bad habit of leaving," he accidentally blurted out.

"It's okay to leave every now and then as long as you always return home," Hinata reassured him as he closed the door behind him.

"There's no reason for me to leave if I have a home."

Hinata pat the seat next to her, "Y-you could sit here if you'd like."

"It's already hard enough as it is to keep my eyes and hands off of you," Sasuke hesitated before anything, "I don't think I should get any closer to you."

A red blush swept across Hinata's face, "But if we have children in the future, we will have to do something much closer than just sitting next to each other."

Sasuke's eyes temporarily widened and his mouth twitched, "Did you just try to make a joke? If so, it was quite terrible."

Hinata scooted over as he sat next to her, "That may be true but you wanted to laugh. I saw the ends of your smile turn upwards ever so slightly."

"Whatever," Sasuke said as he used all of his strength to look away from Hinata, "I see that you let them con you out of your bed."

Hinata playfully tapped his stone chest, "In their defense, I wasn't sleepy at all. I just wanted to watch them sleep one more time. I can't believe they're leaving soon."

"Time flew by so fast. These twerps threw me for a whirlwind. I usually let time pass me by but now I wish I could stop time."

Hinata's face suddenly became very unusually stoic, "I don't know if this is quite my place to say this. But can I tell you something?"

Panicked arose in Sasuke's chest. He hadn't felt so much anxiety in a long time. It was probably nothing. Or maybe it was something. Was she going to ask him for everything to return to normal? Was she going to confess her undying love for Naruto? Would she give him a lecture? Was she going to ask how she got the misfortune of ending up as his soulmate?

Sasuke braced himself.

"We're going to make some really cute kids," she said as she broke into a smile.

Phew.

Sasuke released the breathe that he didn't know he was holding, "We sure will."

"Promise me that we won't raise them like the Uchiha clan or Hyuga clan. I'd hate for history to repeat itself," Hinata said as she fumbled with her fingers.

"I'll make sure of that. We can make our own clan. They'll be the Hyuchihas. No correlation to their ancestors," Sasuke whispered back as he bravely slipped his hand into hers, "It'll just be the five of us."

Hinata sweetly rubbed her thumb over Sasuke's thumb, "But six is better than five, don't you think?"

"You, me, them, and they did mention that you're pregnant in the future. That comes out to five."

"That sounds perfect but our family could be six if we wanted to. You. Me. Them," Hinata slightly elbowed him, "And a puppy? Maybe?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip, "Oh god. Don't tell me they got to you. There's no way in hell we're getting a puppy."

"Don't worry," Hinata pat his knee, "You have more than a couple of years to think about it."

"Trust me. I don't need to think about it."

"There's all the time in the world for you to change your mind."

Sasuke stared at their intertwined hands, "You know that you aren't obligated to end up with me. Forget destiny. I want to make sure this is what you really want."

"This is what I want more than anything," Hinata inhaled deeply, "Sasuke, I've had my entire life planned out by the Hyuga clan. I was deemed too weak to be the heiress but the elders still thought I could be of some use."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am betrothed to a noble man from the village of Sound, Seijuro Oroshui. My unrequited feelings had to be set aside. My destiny was already predetermined but then-"

Sasuke disentangled their hands in fury, "Fuck destiny! There's no way in hell I'd let that happen. You're not a spawn for the Hyuga. You're just Hinata."

"That was the problem. I was "just" Hinata. I'm not a jonin nor a medical nin. The elders threatened to put the branch's curse seal upon me. Neji would be turning in his grave. I didn't want my birth to be in vain so I agreed."

"You're not really planning on marrying that weirdo, right? I'll crash your wedding," Sasuke admitted bluntly, "I don't care. I'll make Naruto declare war on the sound village. I'll burn the whole village down."

"I was planning to go through with it but then," Hinata giggled despite the tears in her eyes and pointed towards the twins, "They happened. Our boys gave me hope that my future could be rewritten."

"I'm disgusted."

Hinata wiped away at her wet cheeks, "W-with me?"

"Never. You haven't done a single thing wrong. The Hyuga clan's principles are repulsive," Sasuke wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, "I'm sorry you were born into a family full of selfish assholes. I've never met any of them besides you but I already hate them all."

"When Itachi and Neji came into my life, they proved to me that my future isn't set in stone. My feelings and dreams will prevail one day."

Sasuke could feel the strings on his heart getting pulled.

Hinata was way too cute for her own good.

"Tell the Hyuga you're canceling your stupid engagement or I will personally barge in the compound and do it for you," Sasuke whispered as their foreheads touched, "Promise me you're going to tell them to fuck off."

"I-I can't say that," she laughed with tears going down her face.

"Fuck. Off. Practice with me. Fuck off. There's nothing else you need to say to them. Fuck off. That summarizes everything," Sasuke squished her cheeks and lips together, "Say it. Fuck. Off. Fuck off."

"I can't," Hinata said as Sasuke let go of her face.

"You have to," Sasuke said strictly, "I guess it's not in your character to say that but you can say it in a nicer way."

"I-I'll do it on one condition," Hinata said as she licked her lips.

Sasuke glanced at her plump lips, "What's it going to be?"

Hinata pressed her lips closer to his as if she was going for a kiss, "You agree on getting that puppy?"

Sasuke burst out laughing and shifted his lips away from her, "Well, it was nice knowing you then. Good luck with your marriage. I hope on receiving a wedding invitation."

Hinata laughed and used her hand to bring his head back, "Come on. It'll be a nice addition to our family."

Hinata pecked his lips once again.

He had to admit that he really liked the way she said 'our' family. His and hers.

Sasuke gently grabbed her hands and smirked, "If that's your way of convincing me, you'd better try harder."

Sasuke dove into the cavern of Hinata's mouth. He let go of her hands and grabbed a hold of her jaw. Hinata's hands entangled themselves in his dark locks. Hinata had slightly sat up in her seat in order to get better access of his lips.

A small cough shook them away from their kiss.

"Ew! You guys are disgusting," Neji said as he walked past them, "I woke up to go to the bathroom. Now I'm going to have to pee and throw up!"

"Get a room," Itachi mumbled in his now half asleep state.

"Don't fret. We'll have the entire house to ourselves once you're in the orphanage," Sasuke said as he unwillingly detached himself from Hinata.

"Sasuke. Don't say such a thing," Hinata said as she collected herself.

Neji quickly came back from the connected bathroom, "Try not to eat each other please."

"Cannibalism would still be better than your cooking," Sasuke shot back.

"What'd you just say?"

"N-nothing! Your dad was just talking to himself," Hinata saved the day.

Neji blinked and shook his head, "Dad is such a weirdo. He's lucky mom tolerates him so much."

"I hate that he's got a good point," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

He slid back into bed alongside his brother. Hinata waited until Neji was settled in the sheets. She quickly snuck one more kiss on Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her once again and put his head on top of hers.

"About earlier...I'm not good at apologies," he whispered to her while avoiding eye contact on purpose, "I'm so used to always being right and having my way. I'm unfamiliar with being wrong."

"It's okay. I'm honestly not mad at you all."

"I have gone through a lot of things in life. I have done unimaginable acts," Sasuke warned her, "Sometimes, I will be cold and ruthless. I need you to understand that I could be silent. At times, I need to be alone. I could be rude. I could be unnerving. I'm nowhere near perfect...but what I really need you to know is that I'm nothing like Naruto."

"I would never compare you to Naruto," Hinata leaned more into Sasuke and put her hand on his opposite shoulder, "I accept you for who you are. I've always been watching you. I still don't quite understand the way your mindset works nor do I comprehend how you feel. But I wouldn't mind learning."

"Feelings are another thing I suck at but," Sasuke took her hand from his shoulder and placed it over his racing heart, "This is how I feel about you."

Hinata stared at his chest where her hand was placed, "Y-your heart is beating really fast. Are you okay?"

"This happens whenever I think about you. It's even worse when you're actually around me," Sasuke bit his lower lip, "You can't possibly imagine how fast it goes when you're kissing me."

"O-oh," Hinata was the color of a tomato, "That makes me very happy. I-I thought I was alone."

"You'll never be alone," Sasuke gulped, "As long as you allow me to be around you."

"I would never reject you. I don't know how you do it but you make me feel safe. It's like I d-don't have to worry about anything in the world when you're close."

"Like I said, I'm not good with words," Sasuke scratched his neck, "I don't quite know how to reply to that."

"You don't have to reply to anything. Just you being here with our kids and I says plenty enough for me."

Hinata stretched up in order to meet him halfway. Their breaths collided. The sexual tension that had erupted between them was intense. It was like there was a magnet between their lips. Hinata took her hand off his chest and put it behind his neck.

Kissing each other was like an explosion.

Sasuke was the one to pull away, "Are you sure you won't regret them? Or me? The three of us are very selfish assholes who want you all to ourselves."

Hinata vigorously shook her head, "I've never felt so whole in my life."

"Then I promise I'll never let you feel empty ever again," Sasuke kissed her one more time before they drifted asleep.

Early next morning, Sasuke was woken up with the twins poking at him, "Dad! Dad! Wake up! There's a scary man here."

Sasuke instinctively woke up on high alert. Itachi and Neji were as close as possible to Sasuke. Hinata was in a heated match with a man with long hair and white eyes.

The man tugged at Hinata's arm, "Lady Hinata! What would lord Seijuro say if he saw you waking up next to this man?! Haven't you brought enough shame to the Hyuga?"

"Let her go this instant," Sasuke stood up with the sharingan already activated.

"No! No," Hinata waved at Sasuke, "It's okay. This is my cousin. Hiroki, I'll go with you. Just give me a minute."

"Let go of my mom," Itachi said as he ran up to the man who was tugging on Hinata's wrist.

Hiroki pushed Itachi to the ground with a palm full of chakra. Itachi's glasses flew across the room. Hinata kneeled down and checked him out.

"Itachi! Are you okay?"

Hiroki glared at Itachi as he made eye contact, "Who is this abomination? Why does he have the all seeing eye?! He's no Hyuga!"

Sasuke stepped up in full battle mode. Neji stood in front of him and shook his head. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger.

"That's my son! Keep those dirty hands to yourself or you won't have them anymore," Sasuke threatened from behind Neji.

"You can't. Don't do this," Neji pleaded with his furious father, "Please think of mom and her position."

Hiroki lifted Hinata up from Itachi, "Why does this child have one white eye? No pupil means he's definitely a Hyuga. Answer me! What's wrong with his eyes?"

"There is nothing wrong with this little boy," Hinata had this fierce look in her eyes, "The best people are born different."

"Look at his other eye. He's obviously an Uchiha," Sasuke yelled in Itachi's defense.

"We'll see what the counsel says about that," Hiroki tightened his jaw, "You've been discharged. The both of you are coming with me."

As soon as Hiroki reached down for Itachi, Hinata activated her byakugan. She performed a quick jutsu that had Hiroki crouching in pain. The curse mark on his forehead was glowing green.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on that boy's head. He has nothing to do with me," Hinata deactivated her byakugan, "We will be leaving now."

"But Lady Hinata-"

"I said we are leaving now. You know I don't like using the curse seal method but it was my last option. I'm sorry, Sasuke. My cousin didn't mean to cause harm to your children."

She had put emphasis on the 'your' part. It was as if she had resisted the urge to say 'our' children.

Hiroki opened the door for Hinata, remembering his place. Hinata helped Itachi on his feet. Sasuke picked up Itachi's glasses and headed over to them. A poker faced Hinata took them from Sasuke and put them on Itachi.

"Please take good care of them. Until next time," Hinata politely bowed and exited with Hiroki, "I'll try to relay those words the best that I can."

Sasuke's eyebrows knotted together, "Huh?"

"Mom's a badass," Neji said approvingly.

"Damn right," Itachi said as he dusted himself off.

Sasuke looked over Itachi's form, "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright! I'm my father's son, you know?!"

Sasuke smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair, "Let's get some breakfast and go home."

Sasuke spent the entire day with Itachi and Neji. Sasuke was just about to head upstairs with the kids until a soft knock was heard on the door. He opened the door to see Hinata in heavily clad clothes. He could see her eyes were slightly red from crying.

"I'm sorry I lost the spare key you gave me," Hinata said trying to recollect her breath.

"There's no reason for you to say sorry. I've been thinking about you all day. Are you alright?"

Sasuke could see Hinata's fake smile from a mile away, "Yeah, everything is fine. W-would it be alright if I stay at your house for a while?"

Sasuke opened the door wide for her, "What's mine is yours."

Itachi and Neji came running from the kitchen, "Is that mom?!"

The twins ran up to Hinata and clobbered her in hugs. Sasuke didn't miss the way she flinched when they touched her. Sasuke opened the door wider for her as they headed inside. He simply watched as the boys kept flooding Hinata with questions.

"Why don't you take off your jacket? It's so warm in here," Neji said as he poked his mother's flat stomach.

Hinata let out a small groan and shook her head, "I'm quite alright. Thank you."

Sasuke kept analyzing Hinata.

There was definitely something off about her.

"It's time for you guys to go to bed."

"But mom just got here," Neji whined.

"You guys spent all day with her yesterday. One night isn't going to kill you," Sasuke convinced them as he could see Hinata's form trembling.

"Dad just wants mom for himself," Neji jokingly said with a sigh.

Sasuke smirked at Neji, "And what if I do?"

"Sasuke," Hinata lightly shoved him with red cheeks, "Don't put ideas into their head."

Neji gasped and clapped with satisfaction, "Itachi, you owe me ten bucks!"

"Dad, you owe me ten bucks for making me lose this bet," Itachi said as he passed Sasuke and showed off his forehead.

Sasuke flicked it and then repeated the same thing with Neji.

Hinata giggled despite the pained expression on her face, "There was a bet? About what exactly?"

"Don't worry about it," Itach said as he hugged Hinata one more time, "Mom, just know that I'm rooting for you!"

"Me too," Neji said as he joined in on the hug.

The twins released a still trembling Hinata and walked upstairs, "We're going to bed right now! So feel free to express yourselves."

"Real men talk about their feelings," Neji yelled.

"Hinata, I need you to be honest with me," Sasuke said as her eyes were glued to the stairs.

Hinata put a finger on her lips to signal his silence. She pointed upstairs. Sasuke followed her as she walked to the base of the stairs. Hinata folded her arms across her chest as she faced the twins camping at the top of the stairs.

Sasuke pointed upstairs, "Go to bed, guys."

Itachi slapped his knee, "It was worth a shot."

Neji and Itachi stood up and walked away. As soon as Sasuke heard his bedroom door slam, he walked up to Hinata. He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her. Sasuke studied her from top to bottom. She was covered up to her neck.

"Since when do you wear turtleneck sweaters?"

"Um," Hinata bit her lower lip, "Ino says they're currently in fashion."

"Ino would come back from the dead if she was ever buried in a turtleneck sweater," Sasuke scoffed, "You know you can't lie to me, right?"

Sasuke took a hold of her hand and ran upstairs with her in tow, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke led her into his bathroom. He locked the door and turned around to face her. He lifted her up on his sink. Hinata didn't resist his touch. In one swift motion, he took off her jacket. Hinata was in shock as he peeled her sweater off under that.

Hinata attempted to cover herself as Sasuke stripped her of her clothes, "Those fucking bastards. I'll kill every single one of them."

Red slashes were all over Hinata's chest, shoulders, stomach, etcetera. They must have tortured her for what happened in the morning. Sasuke pulled her closer to him in a protective hug.

"What did they do to you?"

"They d-didn't like the idea of me not marrying Seijuro," A shaky Hinata held onto Sasuke for dear life, "And they wanted to know what my connection to Itachi was."

Sasuke grabbed the first aid kit in the bathroom, "What did you say?"

"I told them to fuck off," Hinata said accompanied with a laugh.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot in the air in surprise, "That's my girl. Let's clean up these wounds and get you into fresh clothes."

Sasuke opened the first aid kit. He took out several cotton pads and wet them with rubbing alcohol. She flinched every time he dabbed on her wounds. He started kissing around her wound before applying the alcohol. Sasuke noted that she was less tense once he started doing that.

"Thank you for this," Hinata said as he continued to aid her.

"There's no need to thank me. Just promise me you'll never set foot in the Hyuga estate ever again," Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes, "Promise me. Please."

If Sasuke had a dollar for every time he's ever muttered the word 'please', he'd have one dollar.

"I promise," Hinata said as she put her hand over his.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of their hands, "Nobody will ever hurt you again if you're with me...so don't ever leave me."

Hinata's eyes became watery once again and she jumped into his arms. This took Sasuke off guard. He stumbled back a bit until he regained his balance. He could see Hinata's bruised back in the bathroom mirror. He held her even tighter.

"I feel so safe within your arms. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anybody else," she mumbled against his now wet shirt, "You must think I'm pathetic, huh? I can't even defend myself."

Sasuke lifted up her bangs in order to check her forehead. At least they hadn't put the curse mark on her. He bent his neck in order to kiss her forehead.

He still wasn't good with words. The silence that ensued wasn't awkward. It was actually very comforting. He didn't want to make Hinata feel dependent on Sasuke or as if she was weak. He couldn't piece any words together that would take her pain away.

He decided that sometimes silence said it all.

"Don't say something like that," Sasuke let go of her and flicked her forehead, "I could think of a thousand words to describe you. Beautiful. Generous. Selfless. None of the words that pop up are pathetic."

"But I can't even fight for myself. How am I supposed to protect my family? I need to learn how to be cruel and ruthless," Hinata swallowed hard, "I am a Hyuga after all. It runs in my blood so I don't know why it's so hard for m-"

"Shut up. You're forgetting that I'm on your side. I will protect you as you protect us," Sasuke lifted her chin up, "Hinata, you're soft. That's what I-we like about you. Don't let this world let you become hard."

Hinata wiped away her tears, "Thank you...for everything."

He bandaged up the mild gashes all over her skin, "Take off your pants."

A red blush flushed Hinata's face, "Y-you're so bold!"

Sasuke found himself blushing as well, "I meant to clean your wounds. I never knew you were so dirty minded."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hinata began to take off her pants until she realized Sasuke hadn't moved, "Are you going to watch? Perhaps you're the dirty minded one."

Sasuke gaped at her accusation in fake shock, "I'll bring you some shorts and a shirt. I'm very pure, Hinata. I'd rather you not taint me."

Hinata burst out laughing as he closed the door. He had this cute little smile on face as he fetched her spare clothes. Sasuke found the tightest fitting clothes he had and brought them to the bathroom. He stuck the clothes through the door way and waited for her to change.

Hinata opened the door for him and he came inside. He lifted her up on the sink once again. He ran his hands all over her thick thighs. Bloody bruises ran up and down her body.

"They really showed no mercy," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"This is nothing. I've seen them do worse. The Hyuga are ruthless. Neji was going to change the Hyuga system but he was gone before he could do anything," Hinata said in a melancholic tone, "The Hyuga will never change now."

Sasuke lifted up her thighs much to her surprise. He placed kisses all over her exposed thighs. He alternated from between her black and blue thighs to her neck.

"A-ah," Hinata let out a light moan and then quickly put her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry! I don't know where that came from."

"Music to my ears," he said right before he dove in for a kiss.

He bandaged her legs up where it was needed. Sasuke put away the first aid kit. Hinata shyly reconnected their hands. Sasuke noted that she was an avid hand holder. Hinata held his hand every chance she could get. It was like she was holding onto dear life.

She peeked into Sasuke's bedroom to see the kids still sound asleep. He retrieved a futon and a blanket he had in the attic. Sasuke pointed towards his parents' old room and Hinata gladly followed him.

Hinata pointed to the loose picture on the memorial shrine, "Your mother was beautiful. What was her name?"

"Mikoto. The boys broke the picture frame on their first night here," Sasuke nodded as he stared at the picture in his hands, "I think they were trying to pay their respects but it ended horribly."

Hinata giggled as she put the picture back where it was, "I'm sure they had good intentions."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he looked down at her, "How come you're always trying to find the good in people and their actions?"

"No one is truly evil at heart. When every one was calling you terrible things, I defended you. I've always seen the good in you."

"But why? There's barely any good in all of my bad."

Hinata played with the hem of her shirt nervously, "Pretend you're in a pitch black room. You can't see a thing besides a little speck of light. Despite being engulfed in all of that darkness, I would focus on that little light."

"Why?"

"That little light is hope. If there's even the tiniest bit of hope, there's a chance that there'll be some good."

Sasuke nodded as he listened to her words, "What if you don't see a light?"

Hinata pondered for a few seconds before smiling, "Then you make a light."

Sasuke smirked at Hinata and flicked her forehead, "I like the way you think."

Hinata touched her forehead. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her smile. He had been too busy admiring her beauty to see her quickly rise and kiss him. It had been just a chaste kiss but it still made his heart race. The embarrassed Hinata quickly ran away and dove into the futon. Sasuke shook his head and followed her lead. Sasuke had no hesitation about intertwining their limbs.

Sasuke held her close to him even in his tired state, "No one is ever going to hurt you, okay?"

"This is all I have ever wanted," Hinata snuggled closer to his chest, "I love you."

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

Fuck. This was her second time confessing her feelings for him. Did she really love him or was she just saying it out of convenience? Were her feelings genuine or was it in the spur of the moment? What about her feelings for Naruto? Was he just a rebound?

Did he love her back?

Sasuke had a million things running through his mind.

"And I love tomatoes. Good night," Sasuke quickly said.

Smooth.

Real smooth.

"Me too," Hinata giggled against his chest.

He could do better than that. He was a damn Uchiha after all.

"What I meant is," Sasuke lightly coughed, "If you ever wanted a mysterious fire to burn down the Hyuga estate, you'd just have to say the word."

Hinata shook her head against his chest, "Thank you but my sister is still in there. I appreciate the thought anyways."

Sasuke let out a sigh.

What better way to say I love you back like threatening to set ablaze her entire hell bound family?

Sasuke didn't sleep a wink that night. He just kept listening to the sound of Hinata's breathing and watched her chest heave up and down. Each time time he glanced at her wounds, he got angrier and angrier. Those Hyuga bustards would pay one day.

The next day quickly came.

The Uchiha family had spent the entire day together. Sasuke saved Hinata from their children's prying questions about her wounds. Hinata had gone on a really quick dangerous mission apparently. They were in awe of how quick their mother had completed a mission. Itachi and Neji showed their parents some of their techniques in the backyard. The twins tried to convince their parents about letting them make one last dinner. Hinata had almost caved but Sasuke put his foot down.

The day had flown by quickly. By the time they realized it, Itachi and Neji were packing their belongings. Hinata looked sullen as she helped them.

"Are you sure you guys have to leave so soon? Maybe you could stay just a little while longer," Hinata hoped.

Itachi tightly hugged Hinata, "I'd love to stay but I don't want to make future-you sad. I'm sure she misses us enough as it is."

"If things still aren't safe for you when you return, don't hesitate on coming back," Sasuke casually reminded them since he had too much pride to say the same thing as Hinata, "There will always be a place for you here."

"You guy are acting like we're dying" Neji said in disbelief, "Itachi and I aren't sad at all. We're going to see you in like twenty minutes."

"That's technically like years for us. You'll return to our future selves. Not how we are now," Hinata mentioned with sad eyes.

"We knew this was coming sooner or later," Sasuke reminded Hinata.

"Itachi! Look what I finally found," Neji fished out a white envelope from his backpack.

Itachi face palmed himself, "You were scolding me about losing it but you had it all along!"

Neji laughed as he gave Sasuke the white envelope, "Sorry. We were supposed to give this to you but we lost it before we could deliver it."

"You mean you lost it," Itachi said with emphasis.

Sasuke opened the envelope. He faced a white paper with writing on it. It felt like a photograph behind on his fingers.

To Sasuke Uchiha,

You don't know this yet but you're the luckiest man on Earth. You've finally restored your clan. The two boys you see before you are your children. Neji and Itachi. I'll never understand how I got lucky enough for her fall in love with me but Hinata's currently pregnant with our third child. As you know Hinata comes from a family full of monsters. Long story short, Hinata and your unborn child are with the enemy at this point. Plus, the Hyuga have put a generous bounty on Itachi and Neji's eyes. I fully intend to get my family back. There's no place on Earth that is safe for my children so I had to send them somewhere no one would check. The past. Please take good care of them. I will have everything settled in thirty days maximum. Have an open mind and heart. Everything will fall into place.

From You

P.S. Do not allow the boys in the kitchen.

P.S.S. They totally got you on the puppy thing. (Twice.)

Sasuke flipped over the writing to see the picture. He could see Itachi and Neji playing next to a heavily pregnant Hinata outside. A short haired Hinata had a long dress on with the Uchiha emblem on it. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw two puppies in the background.

"This would have been a great help in the beginning."

Hinata perked up, "What is it?"

"Don't try to peek," Sasuke quickly hid it in his pocket, "This is my treasure."

Hinata sent him a cute pout. Itachi and Neji nodded at each other, "We're ready!"

The family set out to the backyard. Hinata squeezed the twins in a tight hug. She pecked them on their cheeks and looked at Sasuke to say his farewell.

Neji outstretched his arms, "Well?"

Sasuke smirked and flicked their foreheads, "You guys...aren't so bad after all."

"We'll take it," Itachi said with a grin, "Dad, come here. I've got to tell you a secret."

Sasuke bent down to eye level with Itachi, "Hm?"

"You know what we told mom to believe us back in the ramen shop?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

Neji stepped up and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Mom's been in love with you for years. It's not Naruto she loved. It was you."

"Tell me too! I want to know," Hinata said playfully as she tried to include herself.

Itachi and Neji smiled at each other. Sasuke's cheeks were slightly pink as he glanced at Hinata. In Sasuke's shock, Itachi and Neji used the opportunity to steal a hug.

The twins let go and pushed Hinata towards Sasuke. He smoothly caught Hinata in his arms.

"Sorry mom! We really suck at keeping secrets," Neji said as they began to perform a jutsu.

"Wait! What does that mean?!"

"We'll see you soon," Itachi yelled before a sphere of wind appeared around them and swept them away.

Sasuke blinked.

And just like that, they were gone.

Hinata sighed, "I miss them already."

Sasuke enveloped her in a hug, "I'm going to miss those brats too."

Hinata bit her lower lip. She pecked his cheek and took a hold of his hand. She silently led him inside the house and up to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"I miss them so much," Hinata said as she shut his bedroom door.

"As do I but they had to go back to their own time," an oblivious Sasuke said, "We can't do anything but wait now. What are you doing?"

Hinata let go of him and bravely took off her shirt, "W-w-we should get started on them as soon as possible then."

Sasuke gulped as Hinata shyly stripped herself. Her hips swayed as she made her way to his bed. Sasuke couldn't help but lick his lips. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. Sasuke rushed over to Hinata's side, admiring her voluptuous figure.

He really was in love with his future wife.

He began to place kisses across her jaw, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
